


Brown-Eyed Riddles

by DeePet



Series: Gotham!Reader [2]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Biting, Closet Sex, Counter Sex, Desk Sex, Dubious Consent, F/M, Fingering, Fluff, Foot Fetish, It is Gotham..., Kitchen Sex, Name a place, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Office Sex, Oral, Panty fetish, Porn with a slight plot, Reader fic - Freeform, Smut, Smut will be included, Stocking Fetish, Tags will be added, This is getting a little dark, leg fetish, they woohoo there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 00:52:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 32,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5270390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeePet/pseuds/DeePet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edward Nygma was obsessed with your best friend, but the odd man could not help but notice how good your stocking clad legs looked while you sat on his desk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beautiful and Deadly

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, you might know me from my Jerome fic, 'The Red-Headed Boy', well this is a Riddler fic. Tell me what you think, the smut isn't going to kick in this chapter my sweets but don't worry, ya'll know I can bring it haha

The sound of idle chatter and phones ringing echoed through the Gotham City Police precinct. Men and women dressed in their respective uniforms could be seen at their desk, following up on leads or just chatting with their colleagues. 

You, on the other hand, were uniform-less, instead dressed in a smart, knee length white and gray dress with a small belt around your waist, stockings and a pair of heels. You had no need for a police uniform because you were not an officer. You were just a receptionist, a fresh out of community college one, at that. 

You didn't think the two years you spent getting a business degree would amount to a working as a receptionist, but there you were. It wasn't all bad, you got paid a decent wage and your rent was cheap. But if you knew how dangerous it was in Gotham, maybe you would have reconsidered moving...

The phone ringing interrupted your internal banter. "GCPD receptionist desk?" You answered, robotically. 

"Hello this is Kristen Kringle from the records annex." Your best friend’s voice rang from the line.

You rolled your eyes and let out a laugh. "Krissy," You snickered, "You don't have to say your first and last name every time you call me." 

“Don’t call me that!” She snapped, "Well any who, there were supposed to be some new files coming in for me. Did they arrive yet?" 

“Let me check.” You said, putting the phone down and rolling over to the mailboxes in your chair. You found Kristen’s name and saw there was a sizeable manilla envelope in it. You grabbed it and rolled back to your desk. You picked the receiver back up, “It just came in today.” 

“Wonderful, could you bring it to me? Then we can go to lunch afterward.” Kristen suggested, and you nodded to yourself. 

“Sure Kris, I’ll be there in a minute.” 

“Don’t call-” You hung up on her before she could finish and snickered to yourself. Deciding to kill two birds with one stone, you got your mail cart and placed all of the new mail on it. 

As your heels clicked and clacked on the linoleum floors of the precinct, you got warm greetings from all of the police force. Though some of them were a little too warm…

“Here’s your mail Detective Bullock.” You said, dropping a pile of letters on to the bulky man's desk. 

Detective Bullock smirked up at you, “Now sweetcheeks,” He started and you raised an eyebrow at him, “I told you to call me Harvey!” 

You rolled your eyes and turned to Detective Gordon, giving him a single letter from his mailbox. The detective nodded to you politely, but stayed focused on the file on his desk. 

You wheeled your cart back to your desk and grabbed the remaining two pieces of mail from it; Kristen’s envelope and a small package for Edward Nygma. 

You walked up the steps to the second floor of the precinct, taking extra caution to hold on to the railing. Turning to your left, you walked towards Mr. Nygma’s office first, so you could have time to chat with Kristen. 

You walked to the forensic scientist's office, your shoes clacking away. His door was opened, so you just walked in. 

Hearing your heels coming towards him, Mr. Nygma’s head snapped up from his desk. You smiled once you caught his eye and stopped right in front of his desk. 

“Here’s your mail for the day, Mr. Nygma.” You said, handing him his package. 

“Thank you,” The odd man smiled up at you and adjusted his glasses. You turned to walk away, “Miss!” He called out and you turn toward him. “Take away my first letter and I am unchanged, take away my second letter and I am unchanged and take away all my remaining letters and I am still unchanged!” He paused and smiled, “What am I?” 

You pursed your lips in thought for a moment, willing to humor the poor guy. “I give up,” You pouted, sheepishly, “What are you?” 

Mr. Nygma grinned, “A mailbox.” 

“That’s pretty clever, Mr. Nygma.” You praised and his face lit up. You gave him one last smile and turned around again, heading towards the Records Annex.

“Oh Miss Claus, letter from the north pole!” Your teased as you opened the door to Kristen’s office. 

“Ha ha.” The strawberry blonde called out sarcastically, holding her hand out. 

You snorted a laugh in response and handed her the envelope, then sat on her desk as she looked through it. 

Your friendship with Kristen Kringle was a strange one to say the least. Your first day at the precinct you laughed in the redhead’s face when you read her name aloud on her mail, which she promptly snatched from you, which led to all kinds of cracks about Santa Claus and the north pole. But what surprised you was that Kristen could take your insults and sling some of her own back at you. The two of you became fast friends soon after that. Which surprised everyone in the precinct because they were just so sure that you two would hate each other. 

“I really don’t see how you stay up here all day, Kristen.” You said, looking around the dark room, “It’s so depressing in here.” 

“Oh? Compared to that messy desk of yours downstairs?” The pretty woman retorted, her green eyes scanning the files. 

“My desk is not messy!” You gasped out, glaring at her. “I know where everything is.” 

“Whatever you say, dear.” Kristen mocked you, tsking her tongue. 

You rolled your eyes at the strawberry blonde and inspected your nails, waiting for her to finish so you could go to lunch. 

Kristen got up from her desk chair and opened up a file cabinet. Looking into it, she huffed and slammed it closed. 

You furrowed your eyebrows, “What’s wrong?” 

“That pompous Nygma moved around all of my records last month and I’m still trying to figure out where everything is!” Kristen exclaimed, before finding the right cabinet to put the file in.

You put a hand over your mouth and snickered quietly. 

“I can hear you.” Kristen deadpanned, making you laugh louder. 

“He was just trying to be nice, Kris.” You defend the odd man. “Besides, his way was quicker…” 

Kristen’s head whipped around to look at you and she glared, a monstrous green glare. 

You held your hands up in surrender, “I’m kidding, jeez. Put those things away Medusa.” 

The strawberry blonde’s mouth twitched, but she fought the smile and continued to put her new files away. 

“Alright!” Kristen’s voice rang after a while, “Let’s go!” 

“Great!” You exclaimed as the two of you walked out of her office. 

As she locked the door behind her, she muttered, “And we’re not going back to that sushi place today, missy!” 

You groaned, “But Krispy Kreme!” She glared at you as you stifled a laugh, “Sorry. But Kristen!” 

“I will not get food poisoning just because you want to try something new and eclectic!” 

You pouted but nodded. “What about that old-fashioned diner around the corner? Quick Tyme?” You suggested, knowing that she would say yes. 

Kristen beamed and nodded to you. “That’s perfect! I’ll even pay for the both of us!” 

“Golly gee!” You exclaimed mockingly, “How thoughtful of you Kris Kringle!” 

You were rewarded with another green-tinted glare. 

The two of you ate burgers and got old-fashioned chocolate malts, chatting and teasing each other the whole time. When the two of you walked back into the precinct, you both clocked back in, but instead of going back to your desk you followed Kristen back to her office. 

You sipped on your shake behind the pretty girl as she unlocked the door. She flipped on the lights and you followed after her, taking a seat on her desk again. 

“Don’t you have a job to do?” Kristen asked, with a quirk of her eyebrow. 

You snorted and looked at the cupcake on her desk curiously. “Hey Krissy,” You called, then quickly added, “What’s up with the cupcake?” 

The strawberry blonde picked up the pastry and examined it. “Eck!” She grimaced, “It has a bullet in it!” 

You snatched it from her and studied it. You laughed, “Well look at that! Who do you suppose would give you a cupcake with a bullet in it?” You asked, already knowing the answer. 

“Nygma.” Kristen growled out, which made you laugh harder. “Out!” She suddenly exclaimed, pushing you off her desk. “Out! Out! Out!” 

You were nearly at a cackle now, as she pushed you out of her office, shutting the door behind you. You finally calmed yourself down and began to walk back to your desk, deciding to visit Mr. Nygma in his office on your way back. 

Your heels clacked on the linoleum and Mr. Nymga’s head snapped up to see you. 

“Hey Mr. Nygma.” You greeted, sitting on the side of his desk. 

His eyes snapped to your stocking-clad legs, before quickly averting his gaze to the papers on his desk. He cleared his throat, “Hello Miss.” 

“I don’t mean to bother ya, Mr. Nygma.” You said, crossing your legs, “But was it you that put the cupcake on Kristen’s desk?” 

Mr. Nygma’s looked up at you quickly with wide eyes, “How did you know it was me?” 

You smirked, “Now Mr. Nygma,” You cooed teasingly, “You’re the only one who would do something so…” You thought of a word, “Eccentric.” 

The odd man pushed his glasses further up his nose, a nervous tick that you had noticed he had. He swallowed thickly, his adam’s apple bobbing, “I...What did she say?” 

“Mr. Nygma,” You gasped, “I could never betray my friend in that way!” 

“I’m sorry!” Mr. Nygma hastily apologized, “I didn’t mean to offend you!” 

You giggled, “I’m just kidding.” You said, getting up from the desk and smoothing your dress. “But I’m still not going to tell you what she said. Have a good day Mr. Nygma.” With that, you spun on your heel and proceed to trot away from the taken aback man. 

“Goodbye Miss.” You faintly heard as you clicked and clacked your way back to your desk. 

After another hour of answering phones, and writing memos, you Harvey Bullock walked up your desk and plopped a big pile of papers in front of you. 

“What is all this?” You asked, looking at the older man curiously. 

“Finally caught up on my old reports.” Detective Bullock said with a grin, “Deliver these to the annex for me, won’t ya doll?” With one last leering smirk, he walked away from you. 

You huffed and grabbed the reports, then made the trek back up the stairs and to the annex, muttering and complaining the whole way. 

You come to see the door to the records annex open and hear Mr. Nygma’s voice sound from the room. 

“What’s green and then red? Frogs in a blender!” He says hastily, chuckling nervously at the end. 

You snort at the joke and make a move to walk into the room but pause when you hear Arnold Flass’ hard voice. 

“Walk away Nygma.” The detective deadpans, cruelly. “Walk away.” 

You frown as Mr. Nygma apologizes to Kristen then walks out the room. Mr. Nygma pauses as he sees you, but just looks down the ground in embarrassment. 

“Thank you.” You hear Kristen say, “He is so weird.” 

You gasp and turn around to comfort Mr. Nygma, but he’s gone. Pursing your lips, you march into Kristen’s office and plop the files on her desk. 

“What the hell, Kris?” You ask angrily. 

“Don’t call-” 

“I know!” You exclaimed, then sighed. “You didn’t have to be so mean to him.” You chide, then glare at Arnold, before you walk out of the office, trying to find Mr. Nygma. 

You see him sitting at his desk in the forensic lab, staring blankly at his desk. His head doesn’t snap up when hearing your heels this time, he just continues to stare at his desk. 

You take a seat on the edge of his desk. “Mr. Nygma, I’m sorry for what was said back there.” 

“It is not your fault, Miss.” Mr. Nygma says, “I was entirely my fault for offending Miss Kringle.” 

“She didn’t have to let Arnold ‘Head up his ass’ Flass talk to you that way, Mr. Nygma.” You urged, leaning closer to him. “That was awful of her to do.” 

Mr. Nygma shook his head and adjusted his glasses, saying nothing. 

You cleared your throat. “You know,” You started, taking a seat on the edge of his desk. “I’m sure she didn’t mean to upset you, Mr. Nygma. It’s just that Kris...eh, Kristen is not good with people. She doesn’t understand that not everyone has tough skin like her...or me!” You explained, putting a comforting hand on the odd man’s shoulder. You felt him stiffen and quickly retracted your hand. “Sorry…”

Mr. Nygma swallowed nervously, his adam’s apple bobbing. “She didn’t mean it?” He finally muttered, more to himself than you. 

You shook your head, “I’m sure she didn’t.” 

Mr. Nygma smiled to himself and nodded. “She didn’t mean it.”  


You stared at him for a moment. “...Right. Well I gotta get back to work. Have a nice day, Mr. Nygma.” You hopped off the desk and clacked away, not realizing the odd man’s eyes were watching your every sway.


	2. Onions and Greeting Cards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You console Mr. Nygma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wait for it...

Time passed by and Kristen was still the source of Mr. Nygma’s affection. In an odd ritual, he would proposition her, she would rudely decline, and you would comfort the poor forensic scientist. You were a saint really, being the odd man’s shoulder to cry on, not that he actually cried on you. You should really be getting paid to be his therapist, since you had to do all of this while you were supposed to be working. 

The situation of the day was that Mr. Nygma had given Kristen a greeting card and Arnold ‘The Ass’ Flass had read it outloud to all his idiot friends. 

You must have been confused because you could’ve sworn you worked at a police station and not a high school. 

You were sitting on Kristen’s desk while she worked, eating your favorite takeout. “If I had to eat nothing but rice for the rest of my life, I wouldn’t even be mad, ya know?” You babbled dreamily, savoring the flavor of your lunch.

Kristen absentmindedly hummed, as she flicked through the files. 

“Do you need help, Kristopher Robin?” You asked, putting your box of food down. 

The redhead sprang up and glared at you. 

“That got your attention, huh?” You muttered, snickering. 

“You could make yourself useful and locate these reports for me.” Kristen said, handing you manilla files. 

You took it from her and looked for the report that was listed on the sheet. Crossing your sheer-clothed legs, you picked up a piece of chicken with your fork. “Come here,” You motioned to Kristen and she walked over to you. She opened her mouth and you plopped the piece of chicken in her mouth. The strawberry blonde hummed in appreciation and went back to work. 

“You know,” You started, pretending to read files, “You should apologize to Mr. Nygma.”

Kristen groaned from the file cabinet. “I didn’t do anything, Arnold did.” 

“Kristen,” You urged, mouth full of chicken, “You really hurt the guy’s feelings. How would you feel if the man you like read your letter out loud? You’d be awful sore.” You chided in a motherly tone. 

The strawberry blonde paused in her action and turned to you. “I suppose…” She sighed, “I suppose I will apologize to Mr. Nygma.” 

You let out a sigh of relief. “Good.” You picked up your container of general tsos and walked toward the door. “I gotta go.” 

“Where are you going?” Kristen asked, her light eyebrows furrowing. 

“I have another appointment.” You replied simply, closing the door behind you. 

You clicked and clacked your way to Mr. Nygma’s office, before knocking twice. You opened the door and closed it behind you. 

Mr. Nygma sat at his desk with a magnifying glass and tongs, repeatedly dipping into a takeout box. 

“...What are you doing?” You finally asked, as you sat down on the edge of his desk. Your outfit for today was a knee length pencil skirt, a blouse and nude leggings, and Mr. Nygma definitely noticed. 

His eyes flicked to your legs before clearing his throat. “I’m surgically removing the onions from my takeout.” 

You blinked, “There are so many questions...but anyway, I heard what happened.” You paused, patting Mr. Nygma on the arm, “I’m sorry, Mr. Nygma.” 

The odd man’s jaw clenched but he shook his head. “It’s nothing.” 

You grimaced at his tone and retracted your hand. You looked down in your lap, suddenly more interested in your food. “Here.” You said, offering Mr. Nygma your food. “No onions.” You joked, as he took the container. 

He shook his head, “I couldn’t.” 

“It’s fine, Mr. Nygma. I’m full.” You shrugged him off, before taking his food container from under the magnifying glass. “Besides,” You took a bit of noodles, “I love onions.” You goofily grinned at him and he smiled at you. 

“Thank you, Miss.” The brown-eyed man smiled, before he became serious. “I won’t forget your acts of kindness.” 

You rolled your eyes and waved him off. “Oh Ed,” At his first name he perked up, “It’s just food.” 

Mr. Nygma shook his head at you. “I don’t just mean the food, you listen to me babble on about Ms. Kringle without complaint.” 

“It’s nothing, seriously.” You assured, waving the brunette off again. “Besides, we’re friends right?” 

The odd man blinked repeatedly and adjusted his glasses before sputtering out, “Friends?” 

“Well, yeah.” You laughed, “I mean besides Kristen, you’re the only person I really talk to here. Why wouldn’t we be friends?” 

Mr. Nygma nodded, a small smile on his face. “I suppose you’re right.” 

“Of course I am.” You jested, crossing your legs. On cue, Mr. Nygma’s eyes went to your legs. Your mouth twitched into a smirk but you fought it, instead opting to pick at your new lunch. 

Mr. Nygma’s gaze rose to your face for a moment, without you noticing, and a small smile graced his lips before he turned back to his new lunch. 

The door opened and someone cleared their throat, causing both of you to look up. 

Seeing it was Kristen, you grinned and hopped off Mr. Nygma’s desk. The strawberry blonde rolled her eyes at your action but walked further into the room as you left. When Kristen’s back was to you, you gave Mr. Nygma a teasing smile and a thumbs up, making the brunette man fight a smile and nod at you. You closed the door behind you and dumped the container of noodles in the trash. 

You hated onions.


	3. Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ed needs comfort. Luckily he has a great friend like you to give him that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Turkey Day. Or belated Turkey Day.

You and Mr. Nygma had become friends.

When Kristen took a rare day off, you would join Mr. Nygma in his office for lunch. Kristen didn’t understand the friendship between you two, but when she teased you about it you’d tell her how much a jerk her boyfriend was. 

That shut her up.

Your lunch break was usually spent away from the craziness of the precinct, but today, Kristen had more work to do and couldn’t afford to leave. So you bought your usual chinese takeout and sat in Ed’s office instead of Kristen’s. 

You were perched atop of Ed’s desk in his office, your stockinged legs hanging off the end of it. You had a container full of sesame chicken, rice and a coke next to you. Ed was carving intricate squares on a watermelon while you ate. 

“Mmm.” You practically purred, making the odd man look up from his watermelon. “You gotta taste this, Ed!” You held your fork in front of his lips and he looked up at you over his glasses. “Go on.” You urged, before joking, “Here comes the airplane!” 

Ed opened his mouth to protest but you were too fast and shoved the chicken in his mouth. He had no choice but to chew, and when he was finished he grimaced at your giggling. “Terrible.” He remarked and you rolled your eyes. 

“You’re lying, Mr. Nygma.” You cooed before continuing, “What are you carving a watermelon for anyway?” You asked, crossing your legs. Like always, the odd man’s eyes shot to your legs before awkwardly clearing his throat. You smirked at the action but said nothing. 

It was a common occurrence for you to catch Ed staring at your body, not just your legs. Sometimes you would catch the odd man staring at your face, thinking you didn’t see him. You figured it was just because he had never really befriended a woman before, and he didn’t know how to react to you. It probably had nothing to do with an infatuation of any sort. 

“For Ms. Kringle.” He answered simply, frowning in concentration. 

You sighed, “Kristen has a boyfriend, Eddy.” 

Edward’s cheeks tinted pink at the nickname. “Please don’t call me that.” 

You snickered and nodded, stealing a cube of watermelon and plopping it in your mouth. “Kristen has a boyfriend, Ed.” 

“It’s just another obstacle for me to evade.” Edward explained, more to himself than you. 

“Off the record,” You mockingly whispered to him, “Anyone would be better than that idiot Tom.” 

The odd man nodded, “Precisely my thoughts.” 

The two of you sat in silence for a moment before you snapped your fingers. 

“Ed!” You exclaimed, “I got it!” 

The brunette man looked at you with furrowed brows, “What do you have?” 

You smirked, “What has to be broken before you can use it?” 

“An egg.” He answered quickly, before beginning to ramble, “But that is not exactly true because you can use an egg with a shell to boil it or throw it or…” 

You rolled your eyes and hopped off the desk. “Yeah, yeah, yeah. Leaving now.” 

“It was a good attempt.” Edward offered and you rolled your eyes again. 

“I don’t need your pity.” You spat jokingly. “See you later, Eddy.” 

“Please don’t-” You shut the door with a snicker and walked to Kristen’s office. You knocked twice before opening the door. 

“Hey Krispy Kreme, I just got done-” Your joke stopped when you saw Kristen sitting at her desk silently crying. You quickly closed the door behind you and locked it before walking over to your friend. You kneeled down and looked at her face worriedly, “What’s wrong Kristen?” 

The strawberry blonde sniffed before shaking her head. “Nothing. Forget it.” 

“Kris,” You frowned, “Please tell me what’s wrong, I can’t just sit here and watch my best friend cry.” 

Kristen closed her eyes and sighed before finally speaking. “Tom and I got into a fight last night.” 

Your eyes widened and you stood up before sitting on her desk. “What about?” 

“Something stupid.” Kristen sniffled. She cried for a moment to herself before continuing, “But he was so angry with me...he...he…” 

Your eyes widened again, “You better not be about to say what I think you are.” 

Kristen shook her head, her strawberry ponytail bouncing. “He didn’t mean too…” 

“Kristen!” You exclaimed but she shushed you. You continued in a whisper, “Do you hear yourself? Please tell me you're not staying with him?” 

The green eyed woman looked off to the side, “Well I hadn’t really thought about it…” 

“Kristen I can’t, hell, I won’t let you do that! He’s scum, you’d let him put his hands on you?” You chastised and Kristen looked away from you, ashamed. “Arnold Flass was an asshole but he never hit you! You don’t need him, Kristen!” 

It was silent between the two of you for a moment, but the quiet was interrupted by a knock at the door. You stared at her pointedly as you got up and unlocked the door to find Tom Dougherty. 

“Hey,” He smiled at you easily, “Is Kristen in there?” 

“Not for you she fucking isn’t.” You scowled at the tall officer, “And let me tell you another-” 

Kristen called your name harshly, “It’s alright.” She said, frowning. 

You glared at the both of them and stormed out of the office. Not feeling like going back to your desk, you stomped your way back to Ed’s office. You opened the door without knocking and nearly slammed it closed. 

“What are you-” Ed started but you interrupted him. 

“Sorry.” You growled out, before pacing back and forth in front of his desk. “Where the hell does he get off treating her like that? And she just took him back? I should knock his lights out, that’ll show him to mess with my Krissy.” You grumbled and Edward’s head snapped up at Kristen’s name. 

“Ms. Kringle?” He interjected, “Is something wrong with Ms. Kringle? Did the two of you have a fight?” 

You rolled your eyes at his tone, “Yeah,” You spat, “We had a huge brawl, blackened her eye apparently.” 

Ed shot up from his desk and walked over to you, standing in front of you, “You hit her?” He asked, angrily. 

You laughed bitterly, “No,” You paused then whispered with tears lining your eyes, “But somebody did.” 

The forensic scientist paused before grabbing his watermelon and storming out his office. Your eyes followed him out before breathing heavily and letting out a low sob. 

The rest of the day went by slowly for you, and when it was time to go home, you tried to wait for Kristen but you didn’t see her. Feeling like your friend was angry with you, you went home by yourself that evening. 

When you got back to your apartment you changed out of your work clothes and into a oversized tee that came to your mid thigh. Trying to take your mind off Kristen, you poured yourself a glass of wine and blankly stared at the television. 

At around eight o’clock, you were sufficiently buzzed, so you made yourself some dinner, spaghetti and green beans. You followed the meal with another glass of wine and in the middle of your favorite show, your house phone rang. 

You got up from the couch and answered the corded phone. “Hello?” 

A frantic voice answered you, “Miss? It’s Ed.”

You furrowed your eyebrows, “Ed? Is everything alright?” You leaned against your apartment wall. 

“Not really...I...Is there anyway I can meet you somewhere?” He breathed heavily into the phone. 

You bit your lip, twirling the cord around your finger, “Sure, just come to my apartment.” You gave him your address before adding, “You sound strange, Ed.”

“...uh, I’ll be right there.” The phone clicked and dial tone echoed in your ear.

You shrugged it off and hung up the phone. 

How strange of him, Ed was always an odd man, but this was downright bizarre. 

In fifteen minutes, there was a knock at your door. You got up from the sofa and looked through your peephole. Seeing it was Ed, you opened your door. 

You were greeted with the sight of a disheveled Mr. Nygma with blood on his coat and hands. “Oh my God!” You exclaimed before ushering the man in. You locked your door behind him. “What happened?” 

Ed said nothing in reply as you helped him take his coat off and ushered him into your bathroom. You made him sit on the toilet lid as you got a first aid kit out of your medicine cabinet. You wet a washcloth in the sink before kneeling down infront of him, taking his hands in yours and wiping the blood off of them. 

Ed finally managed to say something, “None of the blood is mine.” 

You paused for a moment before looking up at him, curiosity in your eyes. “What happened?” 

“I,” Ed took a deep breath, “Got into an altercation with Officer Dougherty.” 

You gasped, grasping his hand. “What?” A million questions began tumbling out of your mouth as you scrubbed at his hand furiously, “What did he do? Did he hurt you? Is Kristen okay?” 

The brunette man put his hand on top of yours, “Everything fine. He was drunk and going into Ms. Kringle’s house but I stopped him and he punched me in my stomach,” He paused before continuing, “Repeatedly. I defended myself with a pocket knife and he ran away.” 

“Oh Ed.” You cooed, looking up at him as you patted him on the knee. “I’m so sorry you had to go through that.” 

“I just…” Ed swallowed, his adam’s apple bobbing, “I didn’t want to be alone right now.” 

You nodded at him, “I completely understand.” You got up from the floor and put the first aid kit back in your cabinet. “Look, take a second to calm down, then come to the kitchen. I’ll fix you a plate.” Ed wasn’t looking at you and you put a hand under his chin to make him look up at you and you said, “You didn’t do anything wrong Eddy. You were only defending yourself.” With one last reassuring smile, you walked out your bathroom and into your kitchen. 

You took the leftovers from your dinner out the refrigerator and fixed your friend a plate. After putting the plate in the microwave, you put the leftovers back in the fridge, then went and stood in front of the microwave waiting for the food to warm up. 

“You’re a good friend.” A voice chimed behind you and you jumped. 

“Jesus Ed!” You exclaimed with a hand on your chest. You turned around and laughed breathlessly. “Make some noise next time!” You jested, as you took in his face. The odd man had a weird look on his face, almost darker if that made sense. “Are you alright?” You asked after a moment. 

Ed smirked before replying, “Never better.” 

You furrowed your brows at his voice, it was an octave lower and his words were spaced out and not rushed and babbled like they usually were. He stared at you with his dark eyes and you blinked in confusion. The ringing of the microwave made you jump again and as you turned around to get the food, Ed gripped your arms making you stay in place. 

You looked up at him in question again but he just smirked at you. 

“We’re friends…” The odd man trailed off, before a dark eyebrow shot up. “Right?” 

“Of course we are Eddy.” You grinned up at him sweetly. 

“I feel like I should repay you,” He paused, “For your kindness.” 

You rolled your eyes and tried to turn around again but he gripped your arms harder. “Ed…?” 

Ed cleared his throat with a smile and trailed his hands down your arms slowly. He bent down, his hands on the outside of your hips and lifted you up, placing you on the counter. One hand shot up to his shoulder to steady yourself and the other tried to cover yourself with your shirt as he stepped in between your legs. 

“Ed?” You muttered again as his hands started to trail up your exposed legs. 

The odd man breathed softly on your face as he towered over you, his brown eyes tracing over every feature of your face. Your tongue flicked out of your mouth to wet your bottom lip and Ed’s eyes shot to your mouth. As he scooted you closer to the edge of the countertop, he whispered an apology. 

“Am I making you uncomfortable?” He asked you and you shook your head. “Good.” He smiled, “Because I need comfort after such an ordeal, my friend.” 

“Comfort?” You whispered, biting your lip nervously at how close his crotch was to yours. 

Ed hummed in affirmation before putting his hands on your thighs and spreading your legs. “I like your legs, but you know that don’t you friend?” Before you could answer he bent down in front of you. “You sashay into my office and sit on my desk with these legs. Taunting me behind sheer cloth, begging me to touch them.” He looked up at you through his lashes and over his glasses, then breathed out, “May I touch you?” 

You licked your lips and nodded, gripping the countertop. 

He smiled up at you and took off his glasses, setting them down on the counter beside you. He shrugged off his suit coat and folded it over a chair before loosening his cufflinks and rolling up his sleeves. 

Ed’s gaze met your eyes as he held your left leg up and placed a kiss in the middle of your foot before kissing your ankle. He trailed kisses up your knee before nuzzling his nose against your thigh. As he got closer to your middle, you breath became choked and he smirked up at you before going to your right leg and repeating the same motions. 

After he was done with your legs, he scooted you closer to the edge of the countertop and loosened his tie. He spread your legs apart before leaning in closer to you and taking a deep wiff of you through your panties. He exhaled shakily and grinned up at you. “You smell so heavenly, friend.” He nuzzled his nose into your clothed vagina, the tip of his nose brushing against your clit. He looked up at you once more before asking, “May I?” 

You nodded, a little too enthusiastically which made Ed chuckle against you as his long fingers hooked into your underwear and pulled them down. He held them in front of his face for a minute, studying them with a smile before pocketing them. He settled in front of you on his knees and wrapped your legs around his neck so that they were down his back and took an experimental lick up your vulva. 

“Oh…” You moaned out, your eyes snapping closed.

A slight nip at your made your eyes snap open and Ed looked up at you with a scowl. “Eyes on me, please.” 

“Sorry.” You whispered, gripping the countertop as Ed’s lips puckered around your clit. He licked strips up and down your slit before he slid his tongue in your hole, nuzzling against your clit with his nose. Your breath hitched in your throat and you swallowed thickly, only to let out a moan when Ed traced a circle around your clit with his tongue. He used his thumb to pull the hood of your clit back before flattening his tongue against it, and your hand went to his hair and fisted it, shoving his face into you. 

You felt his lips stretch into a smile and he leaned away from you, before tracing his finger along your slit. He slowly inserted his long finger into you and you bit your lip and the action, feeling how deep his finger went in you. When he was up to his knuckle, he pulled his finger all the way out before plunging it back in. As he increased the speed of his finger in you, your hands went to your breast and gripped your breasts, making his eyes flicker to your chest. Ed added another finger and curved both of them up, before bending over and licking at your clit. 

“Oh Eddy.” You cooed and his fingers plunged in and out of you faster. As he felt your walls tightening around his fingers, he leaned up to you and kissed your lips, sliding his tongue in your mouth. 

You kissed back eagerly, clutching his head in your hands as you felt the pressure building up in your middle. He leaned back and gripped your hair in his other hand and pulled your head back, staring deeply into your eyes. You bit your lip and reached for the bulge in his suit pants, rubbing the bulging erection up and down. 

Ed barred his teeth at you and breathed heavily in your face, his fingers now going at a mind blowing pace. Your eyes rolled closed as you went over the edge and Ed tugged at your hair to make you open your eyes. Your grip on Ed halted as you began to shake, your orgasm sending powerful waves through you.

Your mouth fell open but nothing came out as your stomach twitched and Ed removed his fingers from you and rubbed your clit as you rode out your orgasm. As you sat there in post-orgasm bliss, you heard the sound of a belt unbuckling and a zipper going down before you were pulled forward again, the head of a penis rubbing against your clit. 

You opened your eyes lazily to meet Ed’s as he held his cock in his hand. “May I?” He muttered again and you nodded. “Please.” You whispered back and he lined himself up with your entrance before pushing himself in.

He hunched over you and took a deep, shaky exhale into your neck. You watched his adam’s apple bob up and down and placed a kiss on it, nuzzling your nose against his neck. His began to move his hips slowly, trying to get adjusted to being into you. You looked up at him and saw his eyes were screwed shut and his jaw was clenched. 

“Ed.” You whispered and you felt his cock twitch in you. Smirking, you repeated his name. “Edward.” You chimed and his hips jerked toward you in a stuttered shove. “Oh Mr. Nygma, your long cock feels so good buried in me.” He thrusted into you harder making you throw your head back. 

Ed’s hands went under your legs and lifted you up off the counter slightly before lowering you down on his dick. “Holy shit.” You gasped out, feeling him buried deep in you. You grabbed his tie and pulled him close to you, pecking his lips sloppily. You pulled back with a bite of his bottom lip and he groaned, his thrusts became sloppy. 

“Are you going to cum, Eddy?” You cooed, your hand cupping his face and he nodded at you. He dropped you on the countertop, held your hips and began to thrust into you roughly, his hands digging hard into your hips. You wrapped your legs around him as he leaned over you, still thrusting into you harshly. 

A deep cry left his lips as he came in you, and he clutched you to him, his teeth sinking into your neck. You gasped and his thrusts came to a halt, though he was still balls deep within you. The two of you stayed on the counter for a few moments before Ed got off of you, his face red. 

In a quick beat, Ed seemed to return to himself, as he began to sputter. He removed himself from you, apologizing profusely and pulled his pants up, before grabbing his coat and leaving your apartment. 

As your microwave dinged to remind you of the food in there, you gazed at Ed’s glasses, a frown set on your face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was it as good for you as it was for me?


	4. Glasses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You return Ed's glasses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoy the chapter!

The next work day was awkward. 

Like everyday, you dressed to the nines, wearing a knee length dress that cinched at your waist and heels, choosing to forgo stockings, but something was off. Very off. And when you went up to Kristen’s for your break, she called you out on it. 

“What’s with the scarf?” The strawberry blond asked as you sat on her desk. 

Your face got hot and you shook your head. “Fashion, not that you’d understand.” You smirked, “Now what’s this about Tom disappearing?” 

Kristen nodded with a pout, “He was supposed to come over last night and he never showed.”

“Oh because,” You mocked her voice, “Tardiness is just the last straw.” 

“Shut up.” Kristen snapped, and you rolled your eyes. 

“Sorry, turning my judgement off.” You jested, pretending to flip a switch, “Continue.” 

“He’s not at work today either,” She paused, “Have you seen him?” 

“Not that I would be looking,” You clicked your tongue, “But no.” 

The strawberry blonde sighed and waved her hand at you. “Thanks for the help.” She said sarcastically and you rolled your eyes once again. “Back to you your sudden interest in scarves. Take it off.” She demanded, walking towards you. 

“Fuck off Krissy.” You flippantly answered, covering the cloth. 

The young woman tsked, before trying to move your hands away. “Let me see!” 

“No!” You exclaimed trying to push her. The two of you struggled between each other for a few moments before Kristen finally snatched the scarf off your neck. 

She gasped when she saw the hickies and bite marks on your neck. A smug smirk spread to the strawberry blonde’s lips. “So that’s what you were hiding. Had a good night, did you?” 

You snatched the scarf from her and tied it around your neck again. “I hate you.” You muttered, your face hot with embarrassment. 

The smile on her face just grew as she asked, “Well who was the lucky guy?” 

You rolled your eyes at her tone, “No one you know.” 

Kristen hummed, and continued to grin smugly. “I was wondering where your glow came from.” 

“Glow?” You exclaimed, shaking your head. “I have no such thing.” 

Kristen tugged on a piece of your hair and giggled. “But you do! You must really like this guy. Or,” She wiggled her light brows, “He did very well last night.” 

Your face was hot again and you pushed away from her. “I don’t have to take this interrogation. I have work to do.” You walked out of the office, adjusting your scarf the whole way back to your desk. 

An hour later, Ed came tumbling through the precinct with two big suitcases, tripping over himself. You stared at the odd man, only to avert your eyes when he looked up at you. You bit your lip as you fingered the brunette’s glasses on your desk. He had left them last night, and never returned to retrieve them, so you brought them with you that morning and tried to psych yourself up into returning them. 

About two hours later after that, it was time for your lunch break. You grabbed the mail cart and loaded it with the mail of the day, along with Ed’s glasses, and handed out everyone’s mail. You returned the cart to your desk and grabbed Kristen and Ed’s mail before heading up the stairs. 

You dropped Kristen’s mail off first, telling her you’d be back for lunch then went to Ed’s office, knocking twice. 

“Come in.” You heard faintly and you obeyed, closing the door behind you. 

Ed’s head shot up when he heard your heels clicking against the floor. 

“I got your mail.” You smiled softly, walking to his desk. You went to sit on it like you usually did but stopped yourself, instead standing in front of it. You held his mail out to him and he stared at your hand for a beat, before taking his mail. 

You studied his face for a moment, noticing how attractive his face was without his glasses, before clearing your throat. “You left these last night.” You said, putting his glasses in front of him. 

Ed swallowed thickly before putting his glasses on his face. “Uh,” He started, “Miss, I wanted to talk to you about that.” 

You crossed your arms over your chest and raised a manicured brow. “Yes?” 

“It was a mistake, of course.” He rambled, looking up at you from his glasses, “I know you do not feel that way about me and I apologize for taking advantage of your kindness and hospitality.” 

You resisted the urge to roll your eyes and finally took a seat on Ed’s desk, crossing your legs. Ed’s jaw clenched as he tried to keep his eyes to yours and not fall into temptation. 

“Ed,” You started, putting your hand over his, “It’s fine. You didn’t take advantage of me.” You assured him with a smile. “It was…” You tried to think of a word that wouldn’t embarrass him, “A nice surprise, really.” You grinned wolfishly before adding, “You can come to dinner at my place anytime.” 

Ed’s eyes shot down and he adjusted his glasses and you giggled at him. He cleared his throat, “It was not how friends should act together, Miss.” 

You sighed and got up from the desk, walking around his office. “Eddy, uh, can I still call you Eddy?” 

“I’d rather you didn’t.” The odd brunette said, sitting stiffly in his office chair, “But you never really listened to me anyway.” 

“Eddy,” You started again, examining the books on his shelf, “Sometimes friends do intimate things with each other, that doesn’t mean they are not friends.” You explained, stopping to stare at a severed hand in a jar. You were disgusted for a minute, before you shook your head. “The point is,” You walked over to him, “You need comfort.” You walked behind his chair and put your hands on his shoulders, making him sit back in his chair. You began slowly kneading his shoulders, making his eyes flutter closed. “And as a friend, it’s my duty to provide that comfort for you, Mr. Nygma.” You cooed his name in his ear and he let out a soft moan. 

“Wait.” Ed’s eyes opened and he pushed your hands off him, getting up from his chair. You waited for him to continue and sat on his desk, crossing your arms. “I have feelings for Kristen.” He said standing in front of you, and you rolled your eyes. “Yes I know.” 

“We cannot continue to do this. If Kristen found out, she, she-” He stammered but you interjected. 

“Edward calm yourself.” You insisted, “Kris Kringle doesn’t have to know about this. Besides,” You continued, getting up from the desk and standing directly in front of the tall man, “We’re talking as if what happened last night is ever going to happen again.” 

“It will not.” Ed insisted, his lips pursed. 

You watched his lips and licked your own. “That’s fine with me, Mr. Nygma.” 

The odd brunette looked down at you and nodded, “Great.” 

“Wonderful.” You replied cheekily. 

“Fantastic.” Ed smiled tightly, before his long fingers played with the scarf around your neck. You stared up at him as he untied it, running his fingers over the bruises. “Sorry.” He muttered, his breath fanned into your face.

“Don’t be.” You whispered back. Your head was slightly bent back to look up at him, and you slightly pushed yourself up, your heels coming out of your shoes, and you pecked his lips before leaning back and taking your scarf from his hands. You tied it around your neck once more, before turning and walking out of his office, closing the door behind you. 

You let out a sigh and closed your eyes, leaning against the door. You furrowed your brows, confused at the feelings swelling in your belly, and tried to stop yourself from doing something brash. 

You took a deep breath in and let it out with a “Fuck it.” and opened the door to Ed’s office once more to find the odd brunette standing in the place you left him. You walked over to him and reached up to take his glasses off. “Sorry.” You muttered before standing on the tips of your toes and smashing your lips against his, your arms wrapped around his neck. 

The forensic scientist almost fell back at the force of your kiss but steadied himself, wrapping his arms around your waist. You pulled back from him with a tug at his bottom lip. You licked the corner of your mouth as you breathed heavily against him. “You can be mad at me later Ed,” You whispered, before asserting, “But right now I need you to fuck me on top of your desk.” 

The odd brunette didn’t miss a beat as he backed you up to his steel desk and lifted you on top of it before diving into your lips again. As the two of you sloppily kissed, you wrapped your legs around Ed and tugged him closer to you. His hands roughly ran up your legs before going up your dress and stroking you through your panties. 

You moaned in his mouth at the action and he pulled back from you, slowly pulling your panties down your legs, though he didn’t bother to take your heels off. Ed came back to you and tugged your dress down your shoulders, leaning down and pressing open mouthed kisses to the smooth skin of your shoulders. You moaned and tilted your head back as he undid your scarf and traced the existing marks with his tongue. You put a hand behind his head and pressed him against your neck while you grinded your hips against his, feeling how hard he was. 

“I only have ten minutes left, Eddy.” You breathed out and he nipped at your neck one last time before pulling back and unbuckling his belt and unzipping his pants. He pulled himself out of his slacks and lined himself up at your entrance before pushing in all the way. 

You mouth opened and a strangled gasp came out, as you felt him deep in your most intimate place. Before he began to move, Ed pushed you slightly, so that your back was against the desk and he laid on top of you. The brunette slid himself in and out of you slowly, watching your face. 

“Ten minutes, Ed.” You reminded him and he pursed his lips at you. 

“It’s actually,” He started, bending one of your legs so it rested against him, he thrusted into you sharply making you whine, “Seven minutes. But don’t worry,” He smirked, speeding his thrusts up, “I’ll get you there, friend.” 

With that, Ed leaned away from you and kissed your foot, ramming pelvis into yours. He put your leg down and held your hips in his hands, lifting your bottom up slightly and thrusted into you. He bent over and nuzzled into your neck before biting you once more in the same spot. 

You gasped and your hands went to his head, clutching it for dear life. Leaning back, he raised his fingers to your mouth and you sucked on them, making him smirk at how eager you were. He then took his fingers and rubbed your clit with them while hitting a oh so special spot in you. 

Your eyes rolled back into your head and your mouth gaped, forgetting how to make any sounds other than your standard vowels. Your stomach grew tight, and you knew it was only a matter of time before you came. 

“Eddy,” You whined out, feeling his cock twitch at his name, “I’m close.” 

“Two minutes.” He murmured in your neck before leaning back and taking you with him, both of you now up right on the desk. You put your hands on his shoulders and he thrusted into you hitting your spot each time. 

“Almost,” You moaned, “There.” 

“One minute, 22 seconds.” 

Every time Edward thrusted into you, you lifted off the desk. “Oh shit,” You called out hoarsely, “Oh shit!” With one final gasp, you came, feeling like your soul was floating above you. Your eyebrows furrowed as the bottom half of you spasmed around Ed, causing the brunette to grasp onto you as he came. You felt like bursting into tears at the pleasure coursing through your veins, but you settled for digging your nails into Ed instead. 

When it was over, you took a deep breath and gathered yourself. You pushed Ed away from you and got off the desk, adjusting your dress and tying the scarf around your neck. Ed buttoned up his fly and buckled his belt while you fixed yourself. You looked around for your panties and furrowed your brows. 

“Do you see my underwear?” You asked him and he smiles, shaking his head. 

“Nope, must have thrown them somewhere, sorry.” He said with a knowing grin. 

You rolled your eyes, instead fixing the neckline of your dress. “Can you see the hickies on my shoulders?” You wondered aloud, feeling at your neck. 

Ed shook his head with a grin and you couldn’t help but smile back.


	5. Multifaceted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kristen finally takes your advice, much to your chagrin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a mess, but here it is!

“Maybe I should send her a note…” Edward Nygma wondered aloud. 

“Mmmhmmm.” Was the reply he got from you.

It was your designated lunch hour and you both were currently in his office with the door closed. Edward was sitting at his desk, his legs spread wide, while you were on your stockinged knees with his cock in your mouth. 

“Or maybe you could ask her for me-ouch!” He grimaced, pulling at your hair, “Not so rough.”

“Saaw-phre.” You mumbled around him. Your eyes looked up at him, only to roll them when you saw he wasn’t paying attention to you.

“Maybe I could just ask her…”

You lifted your head and glared at the scientist, gripping his dick in your hand. “You’re being a bit rude, Eddy. I’m trying to give you head down here!”

Edward blushed and looked at you sheepishly. “Sorry. Please continue.”

You slowly pumped him in your hand and shook your head. “That didn't really feel sincere.” You smirked, “You gotta do better than that.”

“Uh,” The brunette hesitated then mumbled something to himself.

“Can’t hear you, sweets. You gotta speak up.” You teased, tracing the head of his penis with your tongue.

“Please,” He paused and swallowed thickly as you ran your tongue along the underside of his penis, “Please!” He stressed, “Put my cock in your pretty mouth.”

“Hm,” You teased once more, “I’m still notMMPH!” 

Edward interrupted your teasing by placing a hand on the back of your head and forcing his cock in your mouth. Your thighs clenched together in pleasure and you moaned as he thrusted into your mouth. 

“If, I, tell, you, to, do, something,” Every word was accentuated with thrust of his hips, “You, do, it!”

You whimpered as your eyes began to water and you felt his cock twitch in your mouth. He clenched his jaw and stopped thrusting into your mouth, instead letting you gain control back. You looked up at him with lidded eyes as you bobbed your head up and down and played with his balls. 

A knock at the door made the both of you pause, and you moved to stand up, only for Edward to push you back under his desk. “Come in.” His voice called, his hand coaxing you to continue.

You heard the sound of flats clicking on the ground and then a very familiar voice.

“Mr. Nygma.” You heard Kristen greet him.

“Ms. Kringle.” He vibrated, keeping a grip on your hair.

“Have you seen my friend?” She asked, obviously referring to you. “We were supposed to meet for lunch.”

Edward pushed your head further on him, making his cock touch the back of your throat. “Can’t say I have, did you check her desk?”

You assumed that Kristen nodded as she continued, “I can’t find her anywhere and if she’s not with me, she’s usually with you.”

You began to sputter on the brunette’s cock and he covered it up by coughing himself, finally letting you up for air. 

“What was that?” Kristen asked and you could imagine the look of suspicion on her face.

“Nothing, I must be coming down with something.” Edward covered, slightly shivering as you ran your tongue against him once again. 

“Yes, well. Tell her to come find me when you see her.” Kristen footsteps echoed through the room. 

“Roger dodger!” He called after her and you heard the door shut.

“Rodger dodger?” You ask with a snort and he glares at you.

“Less talking, more sucking.” 

You happily oblige, bringing the brunette to his orgasm in five minutes. You wipe your mouth and get up from under the desk, checking your stockings. 

“Oh shit.” You pout, “I got a run! These are my favorite pair!” 

“I’ll buy you a new pair.” Ed offered, wiping the sweat from his face. He took off his glasses and cleaned them as you sat on the desk to examine your ruined tights.

“You know,” You start, eyeing the scientist as you take off your ruined stockings, “Sometimes you act like two different people.”

Ed averted his gaze from your bare legs and swallowed thickly. “What do you mean?” He asked, nervousness in his voice.

“Like a minute ago, you were making me gag on you in front of my best friend, and now you're all shy.” You finished, extending your leg out. “Ain’t this polish pretty?” You inquire cheekily as he tries to sputter out an explanation.

“Uh,” The squeak comes from the brunette as he stares at your outstretched leg. His voice seemed to become deeper and he took of his glasses before saying, “I’m just multifaceted.” Ed got up from the chair and took your bare foot in his hand, pressing a loving kiss on your manicured big toe. His dark eyes stared at you as you smirked and he began to press sloppy kisses up your leg.

“Eddy stop!” You giggled, “I have to go back to work!”

“Aww come on,” He crooned out, a devious smile on his lips. “A few more minutes wouldn't hurt.” He leaned over you on the desk and got very close to your face. “I could return the favor.” He breathed out and you almost gave in, but an earlier incident ticked in your head.

Getting up from the desk you slipped on your heels. “I thought you wanted to ask Kristen out before lunch break was over?” You almost spat out, making your way to the door.

“I doubt Ms. Kringle’s got a mouth like yours.” The sultry voice called to you and your face was hot as you slammed the door behind you.

You returned to your desk and did actual work for the next few hours, the taste of Ed still on your tongue. 

Speaking of the odd man, he was acting weirder than he usually did. He seemed to be talking to himself out loud and answering back. And the oddest thing about it was how he would switch personalities, like he was a different person. One minute he was dorky, lovable Eddy and the next he was sultry, crooning Ed that said things to make you hot under your collar. It was strange…

A memo on your computer screen brought you out of your thoughts. It was from that attractive Detective Gordon asking you to bring him some old case files. You jotted down the file names before scurrying up the stairs to Kristen’s office.

“Here comes Santa Claus, here comes Santa Claus!” You sang mockingly as you opened the door, though Kristen did not yell at you like she usually did.

“Where have you been?” She asked instead, a light brow quirking up. 

You made something up on the spot, “I had a lunch date.” You fibbed with the wave of your hand.

“With that guy who’s making you glow?” Kristen inquired teasingly and you laugh uneasily.

“Yeah, sure. I need these files for Detective Gordon.” You handed her the sticky note and she nodded, going through her files.

“So you are going to be proud of me.” The strawberry-blonde’s self righteous voice rang.

You rolled your eyes, “What did you do? Volunteer to be a Salvation Army Santa to keep it in the family?” You snorted at your own joke.

“No swine!” Kristen glared at you through her glasses. “I agreed to go on a date with Mr. Nygma.” 

It was like your world stopped for a moment and you could not hear or see anything. “What?” You stammered out.

“I’m finally taking your advice and giving him a chance, hopefully he doesn't kidnap me or something…” Kristen trailed off handing you the files. “Don't forget to check them out!”

“Let me get this straight,” You start with a frown on your face, “You and Ed are going on a date?”

Kristen sighed, “Yes, why is that so hard to believe?” 

You raised an eyebrow, “You told me he was an annoying freak who you wouldn't date for fear of landing on the ID channel.” You deadpanned.

The strawberry-blonde waved you off. “It’ll be fine. Besides, I’ll text you the whole time so you know I’m safe.”

You resisted the urge to roll your eyes and smiled. “Well I’m happy for you Kristen, I hope it all works out.” You say, signing the documents out as Kristen frowns at you. 

“Is there something wrong? You never call me by my full name…” She furrowed her brows, “Do you like Mr. Nygma?”

You shook your head furiously, “Of course not, Kristina Aguilera!” You quipped just to throw her off. “I have the other guy, remember? I’m just worried about my two good friends dating, that’s all.”

“Well don’t worry,” Kristen smiled, patting your back. “Things will not be awkward between us. I promise.”

You nodded with a smile, thinking in your head about how wrong she was.


	6. Just Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kristen and Ed had such a good time on their date, how wonderful! -You think sarcastically.

The time on the clock seemed to mock you as the tick of the arms echoed through the ground floor of the precinct. You stifled a yawn as you typed out unfinished reports by some of the lazier officers on the force. You had not gotten much sleep the previous night, a fact that was accentuated by the concealed bags under your eyes. Instead of your regular eight hours of sleep, you stayed up drinking glass after glass of wine, worrying about a man who didn’t belong to you. 

Yes, it seemed that your mind was confused on the subject of Mr. Nygma and Kristen Kringle. What better way to settle your mind than a glass of red wine? Well a glass turned into two, and two turned into four and soon the whole bottle was empty, so you moved on to vodka. It didn’t help at all, in fact, it made things worse and your mind ran away with crazy ideas about the couple. The most prominent idea was that Ed and Kristen were fucking like rabbits at that very moment. 

You cried the whole night at the thought, before stumbling into bed at three in the morning, only to wake up four hours later. When you woke up you felt like you had been hit by two trucks and punched in the face multiple times, and you looked like it too. But you had a job to do and rent to pay, so you put eye drops in your red eyes, concealed the bags under your eyes, and put on your best outfit. 

And here you were. 

Your lunch hour finally rolled around and you got up from your desk, handing out everyone’s mail before getting mail for the lovers at the top of the stairs. You took a deep breath and fixed a smile on your face before opening Kristen’s door. 

The strawberry blonde was sitting at her desk with two cartons of Chinese food for the both of you with a wide grin on her face. 

You put her mail on top of a file cabinet before finally asking, “How was it?” 

“Oh, it was magical!” Kristen sighed dreamily, her smile wide as a bus. She was beaming as you discreetly searched her neck for any marks, bruises or bites. 

You took a seat on her desk, your ivory skirt riding up slightly as you crossed your bare legs. “What did you guys do?” You asked, trying to seem interested as you opened a container of food. 

“He cooked for me at his apartment, Ed’s such a good cook.” Her green eyes lit up with joy.

“Ed?” You asked with a raised brow, suddenly very interested in mushu shrimp. 

Kristen smiled yet again, smoothing her skirt out. “We’ve decided to not be so formal.” She bit her lip and her cheeks tinted pink as she continued, “We kissed.” She whispered like it was a secret. 

Your eyes widened and you coughed, choking on the sip of coke you were taking. “What?” You croaked out. 

“Oh it was perfect.” Kristen sighed, looking like Cinderella speaking of the ball. “His lips were so soft!” She giggled like a school girl. 

“Soft, yeah…” You trailed, the green tint of envy crawling up your neck. Your eyes danced along her face and neck before returning to her eyes. “Is that all you did?” 

The strawberry blonde turned red and her eyes widened while she chuckled naughtily. “Of course! It was only the first date!” 

Your eye seem to twitch as a smile ticked on your face. You exhaled through your nose before exclaiming, “That is great Kristerella!” You patted her on her head like a child. “You deserve a nice guy after all the frogs you’ve kissed!” 

Kristen looked up at you happily, her face a lit. “I really should be thanking you!” She insisted, before getting up from her desk and grabbing her mail. “You convinced me to give Ed a chance and now look,” She motioned to the air, “He might be the best thing that’ll happen to me!” 

You laughed as your head screamed obscenities at her. “I’m happy for you Kristabelle. Really, ecstatic.” 

“Enough about Ed and I, ” Kristen giggled at the coupling of their names, “How was your night? You look a little hungover. Did ‘glow’ come over?” She wriggled her light brows. 

You nodded your head, a smirk, or what you hoped was a smirk, on your face. “Yeah, we had drinks last night.” 

“Is drinks all that you had?” Kristen asked, a suggestive look on her face. 

You rolled your eyes, “We didn’t do anything last night, I told him I had to work today.” You fibbed, sifting through the container of shrimp. You weren’t hungry for some reason… 

“That’s too bad.” Kristen pouted, only to giggle a moment later. “Maybe you, glow, Ed and I could go on a double date!” She turned to you with an excited look and you mimicked the look mockingly.

“Like, golly gee, maybe!” You exclaimed like a teenager and Kristen rolled her eyes with a laugh. 

“I’m so happy, not even your teasing can bring me down.” The cheerful girl hummed happily as she placed the files in their correct places. 

You snorted and hopped off her desk, smoothing your skirt with your hands. “I’ll see you later.” You mutter, having had enough of her sickly sweet mood. 

“Alright!” Kristen chimed, waving to you, “I’ll call you later.” 

You shut her door behind you and grumbled obscenities under your breath as you made your way to Ed’s office. You knocked twice, like you always did, and opened the door. 

The forensic scientist sat at his desk, seemingly grinning at nothing. His head didn’t turn in your direction. 

“Hey Eddy.” You chimed, as you walked over to his desk and sat on it, crossing your legs. “…Eddy?” You repeated when he didn’t answer you. Ed’s head shot up from his desk and looked at you with startled eyes. You snorted at his expression. “Distracted? I heard about your date with Kristen, you must have pulled some smooth moves because she won’t stop talking about you!” You rambled, not catching the look he was giving you. 

“Miss!” He interjected, making you finally look at him. You furrowed your eyebrows at the formal way he addressed you but before you could question it, he continued to speak. “Since I am now involved with Kristen I think that it is only appropriate that we stop our,” He paused and blushed, trying to alter his words, “Exploits.” He finally finished, motioning to you seated on his desk. 

You slowly stood up and swallowed thickly, running your hands down your skirt. “Um,” You clear your throat, “I…” 

“We can still be friends!” Edward quickly added, his brown eyes softening. “I mean, strictly platonic friends, not our kind of friends…” Your tongue darted out and licked your bottom lip as it trembled, making his eyes flicker down to your lips. He shut his eyes and shook his head, seemingly trying to not be distracted. “It’s not that you aren’t great, uh, fantastically really, but Kristen and I are dating now and I feel that it would be wrong for us to continue under these circumstances.” You say nothing, blinking the tears away from your eyes. 

“It’s fine Ed, um, Mr. Nygma.” You correct yourself, playing with your fingers. “It’s fine, really, friends is good, amazing.” You take a deep breath and gather your emotions, mentally putting them in a jar. 

Edward grinned, his brown eyes shining and you smiled back. “Wonderful, I knew you’d understand.” 

“Of course I do!” You chimed with a fake giggle thrown in. “I gotta get back to work, Ed- Mr. Nygma. I’ll talk to you later, eh?” You didn’t wait for his answer before just about running out of his office. You closed the door and laid your head against the door, composing yourself. You took a few deep breaths before adjusting your blouse and holding your head up high as you marched back to your desk, feeling like throwing up. 

The day seemed to pass by very slowly, milking every second of your self-loathing and sadness. When it was finally time for you to go home, you grabbed your coat and bundled yourself up before trying to rush out the door. Keyword: trying. 

You heard your name being called and huffed, glaring behind you at whoever it was. When you saw it was one of the new recruits of the precinct, your glare softened. “Yes?” You asked, furrowing your brows. 

The recruit had dark brown hair and brown eyes. He was slightly taller than you and was very buff. He was pretty cute in his uniform and the nervous look on his face made you smile. “Ma’am, ah, miss. My name is Luke, Luke Garrett and I was wondering if I could walk you home…?” His voice trailed off, as he shoved his hands in his pockets. 

You raised an eyebrow before crossing your arms over your chest. “Well, Luke, Luke Garrett, I don’t know you, so I would have to say no.” 

“Oh…” The brunette officer rubbed the back of his neck, embarrassed. “It’s just that, I’ve seen you leave out here every day alone, with no one to walk with and I walk home myself so I was thinking that you and I could maybe walk together or…” The buff guy rambled off, getting redder by the moment. 

You snorted out a laugh before rolling your eyes. “Okay, Officer Garrett.” 

The brunette’s head shot up, “What?” He sputtered and you laughed again before turning on your heel and walking away from him. 

“I said yes.” You called to him and he jogged to catch up with you. You spared a glance to the officer beside you and laughed when you saw he turned his head quickly so you wouldn’t catch him staring at you. 

The walk was silent as you rubbed your hands together, cursing the fact that you left your gloves. Officer Garrett dug into his jacket pocket, “Cold?” He asked before taking off his leather gloves and holding them out to you. 

You smiled gratefully and put his gloves on, the leather being too long for your fingers. “Thanks Officer.” You teased, and he grinned at you. 

“So…” He trails off, “What do you do?” 

You looked at him strangely, “We work at the same place…” 

Officer Garrett turned red and nodded, muttering to himself. “Right… Um…” You snorted once again and he shook his head. “You must think I’m an idiot…” 

“No!” You exclaimed jokingly, “Of course not Officer Garrett!” He huffed at your joke and you nudged him with your elbow. “Why don’t you tell me why you wanted to walk me home?” You suggested. 

“Right.” He affirmed, more to himself, “Well on my first day at the precinct, you brought me my mail and I said ‘hello’ to you, and you said ‘hello’ back and I remember how sweet your smile was and thinking ‘Wow, she’s pretty.’. So I’ve been trying to psych myself up to approach you ever since, but you always seemed to be gone for lunch.” 

Your face felt hot as you listened to his story. “That’s sweet, Luke.” You grinned, “Really sweet.” You affirmed, wrapping your arm around his as you both walked home. 

When you reached your apartment building, your cheeks were rosy but not from the cold. “Thanks for walking me Luke.” You smiled up at the brunette officer. 

He rubbed the back of his neck and smiled sheepishly back. “No problem, um…”

You raised an eyebrow as he stuttered once again. Snorting, you reach into your bag and pulled out a pen before grabbing his hand and writing your number on it. “Call me, Officer.” You took off the gloves and stuck them in his pocket before leaning up and kissing his cheek. “I might need some saving.” You added with a wink as you walked into your apartment building. 

“…Be safe!” Officer Garrett called to you after he got over his shock and you just snickered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used an actual recruit from Gotham haha he is too cute look him up!


	7. Double Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kristen is a persistent witch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays, Happy New Year! I would love to say this is my present but that'd be a lie haha

Hands groped at your backside as the temperature in the small closet climbed. Heavy breathing was the only sound that could be heard, with the occasional clang of a knocked over cleaning instrument. Tongues battled for supremacy, pelvises grinded on each other to create friction and bodies squeezed closer and closer together.

You were making out with Luke Garrett in a Gotham Police Precinct closet. 

You let out a loud moan as the cute officer licked his way to your neck and sucked, leaving a very red mark. Just as his hands began to slip under your skirt, light flooded into the closet.

“Shit!” You cursed as the both of you looked for the source of the intrusion.

Red cheeks, brown eyes and a sweater vest greeted you both. 

“Uh,” Ed Nygma sputtered, his eyes darting from you to Luke, then staying on you. “Uh,” He repeated, his ears red with embarrassment. “Uh…”

“Close the damn door, dude!” Luke exclaimed and Ed finally shut the door. Your, uh, boyfriend(?), more like friend who is a guy, turned to you with a frown. “What was that about? The guy couldn't keep his eyes off ya.”

Instead of answering, you shrugged and tugged him toward you once more, making him forget it even happened.

Since Ed had cut you off from fucking, you found that Luke had been a good filler. Really, anything with a penis could have been a good filler because there would be nothing like the real thing. 

Kristen and Ed’s relationship was going annoyingly well. They were like two lovesick puppies and it made you sick. Like physically sick, you’d throw up at the mention of them. Well you’d actually drink enough to throw up but the point is; You were sick. 

You’d liked Ed and it just wasn't fair! Kristen didn't even want Ed until you started raving about him! How come she always got the cute guys? You were pretty too, and you saw Ed first! Well not technically, but you fucked him first and that’s as good as a marriage license as far as you were concerned. But it didn't really matter now, you hadn’t spoken to Ed in weeks; the only time he glanced your way was when you delivered his mail and even then he looked like it was painful to look at you. The jerk.

After ten minutes, you were fully ravaged and walking funny to Kristen’s office. You yanked your skirt hem down and fixed your breasts in your bra, before going in. 

“Well, well, well.” Kristen smirked, her pretty face clouded by smugness. “Look who decided to show up.” 

You rolled your eyes and snatched a carton of food from her desk, shoving noodles in your mouth sloppily. 

Kristen grimaced, “Right,” She started, before a white smile spread on her lips, “So I have news…”

“‘Bout wha’?” You asked, a mouthful of lo mein obstructing your words.

“Ed and I.” She cooed dreamily. The strawberry blond turned to you with a grin, nearly bouncing with excitement. “Ed and I,” She leaned close to you, “Did it.”

Your eyes widened and you began to choke. You grabbed at your throat and coughed violently, trying to get the stuck noodle to stop blocking your passageway. Kristen’s eyes widened and she hit you on your back repeatedly. Finally, you coughed the food up and took a swig of water.

“Christ!” You gasped, patting your chest. “Sorry about that...And you did ‘it’?”

Kristen’s worry left her face as she nodded joyfully. “We made love and it was wonderful!” She sighed happily.

“Tell me more, like what was it like?” You inquired, trying not to sound too intrusive.

“Oh he was so gentle and caring.” The strawberry-blonde grinned, “It was nothing like I’ve ever had before.” 

You scrunched up your face. Gentle? Caring? What the hell? Ed fucked you, like fucked you but he ‘made love’ to Krissy. He really did like her more than you…

“How is his…” You paused, making a phallic gesture. 

Kristen turned pink and she bit her lip. “I can’t tell you that, crazy!” She giggled, “That’s private. But just know, I am very satisfied!” 

Your jaw clenched, though you said nothing mean to your strawberry-blonde friend. “That’s great Kris.” You said instead, smiling stiffly. “I’m glad you're happy.”

“I’m happy you’re glad!” Kristen giggled again, her ponytail bouncing. This was the happiest you had ever seen her and it made you feel terrible about how loudly you were curing her name in your head. 

The preppy record keeper bit her lip before saying nervously, “I also have another idea I want to bounce off of you…”

You blinked and lowered your chopsticks, seeing as how you didn't want to choke again. “What is it?”

“Well,” She started, fiddling with her fingers. “I was wondering if you and Luke would go on a double date with me and Eddy.” Your eyes twitched at the nickname but you forced a smile on your face. You started to shake your head in protest but Kristen continued to pester you. “Please? I really want to do things with other couples and you’re my best friend! It would just be dinner at Eddy’s place, nothing special.” Kristen now had full on pout but you still shook your head.

“I would if I could Kris, really! But Luke and I aren't even really a ‘thing’ and I don't want to make it awkward…” You explained, faking a frown, but unfortunately Kristen Kringle was a persistent little witch.

“This could be the thing that brings you together!” The strawberry-blonde urged, before donning a more motherly tone. She put a hand on your knee, “You really should think about settling down, you can’t just be sleep with random men your whole life!” She leaned closer to you and lowered her voice. “I didn’t want to say anything, but certain people in the precinct are calling you easy.”

Your eye seemed to twitch once again as you let out a deep breath through your nose. Your jaw clenched and you almost, almost told Kristen about how her prized pig seemed to love how ‘easy’ you were, but you didn’t. Because you're a good person. And because you are a good person, you found yourself smiling and nodding in agreement to come over Ed’s apartment at six sharp with Luke Garrett. 

As you walked out of your friend’s office, you almost had a conniption. The angry vein in your neck would not stop throbbing but you calmed yourself with breathing exercises. Finding your way to Luke’s desk, you told him the deal and he beamed at the chance to claim you in front of other people.

Poor, poor Luke Garrett. The guy really liked you and he was really sweet but you wanted Ed. And no matter how many flowers you got, how many candies you got and how many walks home, you wanted Ed Nygma. At least you threw Luke a bone by sleeping with him, though that was for selfish reasons as well. The guy was a hell of a kisser and he was pretty gifted in the pelvic region.

At five o’clock, Luke walked you home, before declaring he would be back for you in thirty minutes so you could go to Ed’s together. At five fifteen you took a shower. At five thirty your hair was curled and your makeup was done. At five forty you were squeezing into a dark blue a-line dress with capped sleeves and a pair of black heels. At five forty five your buzzer rang, alerting you Luke was downstairs. At six o’clock on the dot, you were ringing the buzzer to Ed’s apartment.

Kristen opened the door with a huge smile. Her strawberry-blonde hair was down and fluffed and she was wearing a green dress. You picked out that dress for her when the two of you went shopping, you noted. 

“How nice to see both of you!” She exclaimed wrapping her arms around you and Luke. 

Luke smiled graciously while you rolled your eyes, “We literally just saw each other an hour ago.” 

Kristen laughed at your dry remark and ushered you both in. While Luke handed the bottle of wine you brought to Kristen, your eyes searched the apartment. It was a studio, everything was in one room, and it was immaculately cleaned and organized. 

You tucked a piece of hair behind your ear. Ed had never even invited you over, yet he was over your apartment. You watched as the tall man went to work in the kitchen, his shoulders rolling with every motion.

“Hey man, whatcha cookin’?” Luke greeted Ed, a grin on his face. Luke was nice to everyone it seemed.

“Thank you so much for coming.” Kristen grinned, as the two of you sat on the sofa. She then handed you a wine glass full of the wine you brought.

You took a healthy swig. “It’s no problem. What are friends for?” Your red lips grinned, a bit too wide.

“Still,” The pretty woman started, a sheepish look on her face. “I know I can be a bit pushy.” 

You clicked your tongue and rolled your eyes, waving her suggestion off. “Pushy? You? Never!” 

Kristen giggled, taking a sip of her wine. “It’s just...you're my best friend. My only friend really,” She frowned, “And I never got a chance to thank you.”

Your brows furrowed as you toyed with your glass. “What did I do?” You inquired, your nails tapping against the glass. 

“So many things!” Kristen exclaimed, before listing them off with her fingers. “Be nice to me, bringing me food, protecting me and the best thing of all; convincing me to give Eddy a chance!” She put her hand on your knee for the second time that day as her green eyes searched yours. “Seriously, thank you.” 

Your heart swelled and the animosity you felt towards Kristen seemed to dissipate. If wasn’t her fault that you had a childish obsession with Ed. She was your best friend, always there for you when you needed it. She didn’t deserve to be the brunt of your anger, not little Jolly Old Saint Krischolas. 

“Oh Kristabelle!” Your lip trembled as you wrapped your arms around her. Kristen hugged you back for a beat then pushed you away from her. 

“Get off me!” She jokingly chided, tsking, “And don’t call me that!” 

You laughed as you reached over to pinch her cheeks, cooing in a baby voice about how sweet she was. “Sweeter than all the strawberries in the patch, my Krissy is!” You mocked as she laughed along with you. 

The two of you chatted and got on like old times, teasing each other and drinking. 

“Watch this,” You snickered to Kristen, noticing that your glass was empty. “Luke!” You exclaimed, snapping your fingers. You then held up your empty wine glass and the brunette officer hurried to you and filled your cup. You smiled sweetly at him before turning back to Kristen with a smug look. 

“You're terrible!” The strawberry-blonde chided with a smile. “Give the poor guy a break!” 

You leaned in closer to her, “He likes me way too much. He does everything I say, the poor guy.” 

Kristen shook her head, “Well do you like him?” 

“Eh…” You shrugged, sipping your wine innocently. “He’s alright. He’s Luke. He’s comfortable. I could see us together, I guess.” 

“You guess?” Kristen raised a light brow, “You should know! Does he make you feel butterflies?” 

You scoffed, “What are we thirteen?” You fidgeted in your seat uncomfortably, picking the dirt from your nails. “Do you feel butterflies with Ed?” You muttered to her, seemingly nonchalantly. 

A pretty smile spread across Kristen’s face and her cheeks tinted pink. “Well,” She started, tracing the mouth of her wine glass, “Not all the time, but yes.” 

Your eyes watched her, your face in a grimace. “I don’t know whether to be amazed or disgusted.” You deadpanned and Kristen laughed. 

“Dinner’s ready ladies!” Ed said, and the two of you got up from the sofa. 

Ed had a cute little round dining table that faced a large window. Instead of regular cups and utensils, he had beakers and flasks. Four chairs sat around the table and the seating arrangements were like so; Ed sat next to Kristen, who sat next to you, who sat next to Luke, who sat next to Ed. Coincidentally, Ed and you sat across from each other. 

“Beef stroganoff? Guys you shouldn’t have!” You grinned sweetly, taking a bite of your noodles. You nearly moaned in delight, “Oh my God! I know you didn’t cook this Krispy.” 

“Don’t call me that!” Kristen snapped, “And for your information I helped! Right Eddy?” 

You looked to Ed for an answer and he paused for a moment before swallowing thickly. “Of course you did, dear.” He replied and you laughed. 

“Oh hush!” The strawberry-blonde swatted at your arm. “Like you can cook!” 

“I can cook better than you! You burnt my grilled cheese that one time!” 

Kristen rolled her eyes, “So Luke,” She directed her attention to the officer, “How did you and my lovely meet? She never told me.” 

Luke swallowed a bite of beef before answering. “Well I got her to let me walk her home one day and we’ve been joined at the hip since!” You choked at his choice of words, laughing quietly to yourself. “She gave me a hard time at first, but she came around, right babe?” He asked you with a grin. 

“Sure sugar.” You acquiesced gulping down your wine. As Kristen and Luke continued to talk about you like you weren’t there, you continued to drink.

You also continued to eat your beef stroganoff, not noticing the eyes that were on you. You savored the flavor of the noodles, momentarily closing your eyes. It seemed like when you were buzzed, your senses were heightened because the meal was so delicious. You stuck the fork in your mouth and tugged the beef off of it slowly, lowly moaning in delight. Opening your eyes, you took your index finger and scooped up a dribble of cheese that had been at the corner of your lip and sucked it off. 

A strangled groan was heard from across the table and you looked up at Ed who was watching you and biting his lip. Your eyes widened and you kicked his leg under the table. He jumped slightly and looked at you bewildered. 

‘Stop.’ You mouthed, turning back to Luke and Kristen. “So! Krissy!” You quickly joined the conversation with an innocent smile. “You need help with the dishes?” 

Kristen opened her mouth to answer but Ed beat her to it. “Uh I actually do dishes, it’s my place after all.” He finished, with an awkward chuckle. 

“...Nevermind.” 

“Oh no!” Kristen shook her head with a grin, “Get off your lazy butt and help with the dishes.” 

“Yes mother.” You mocked, helping Ed pick up the plates. As the two of you went into the kitchen area, Luke and Kristen sat on the couch. 

“What the fuck was that?” You whispered furiously to Ed. 

He avoided your question, instead beginning to wash the plates. “I’ll wash and you can dry.”

“Damn it Ed! Answer my question!” You glared at the tall man. 

The brunette’s jaw clenched as he dropped the plate in the sink, turning to you angrily. “You were the one deepthroating your fork!” He muttered to you lowly.

You gasp in surprise and shake your head. “I was not! You’re just perverted!” 

“You were moaning.” Ed retorted, his hands clenching the countertop. 

“Pervert!” You reply, crossing your arms. “I don’t even know why you see me that way anymore, Eddy.” You say, mocking the way Kristen said his nickname. “You have Kris now and I have Luke.” You quickly add, huffing as you dry a plate. 

Ed said nothing in return, only cleaning dishes then handing them to you. It was silent between you two for a moment before Ed finally spoke. “Earlier,” He started, turning to you. “Did you and Luke…?” 

You avoided his eyes and snatched the glass from his hand. “It really isn’t any of your business now, is it? You shouldn’t care.” 

Ed grabbed your wrists and turned you to him, forcing you to look up at the tall man. “I do care.” He snapped, his eyes dark. His tone seemed to soften as he repeated, “I do care.”

You swallowed thickly, your head suddenly cloudy. “You can’t have both.” You whisper, yanking your wrists from his grip. “You have Kristen and I have Luke.” You repeated, though it sounded like you were trying to speak to yourself more than Ed. You picked up a plate and tried to look for the cabinet it went in. You couldn’t reach the top shelf of the cabinet, though you still struggled to reach. A body pressed up against your back and took the plate from you, putting it in it’s place. 

“Does he make you feel like I do?” The brunette scientist asks, “Does he touch you like I do?” His hand began to discreetly grope your breasts as he pressed his erection into your behind. “Do you make those little noises for him?” 

“Stop.” You moaned, as he put his lips to your ear. 

“Kristen doesn’t feel as good as you. Her cunt doesn’t squeeze my cock like yours does.” He whispered to you explicitly. He chuckled darkly, “Did you know that every night I jack myself off with your pink panties that you left in my office?” His hands slid down your body and under your dress. 

“Ed they’re right there. We can’t-” You cut yourself off as Ed’s hands dipped into your panties. 

“They can’t see us.” The brunette man assured you, slipping himself out of his slacks. He pushed you slightly, making you bend over the countertop before easing himself into you. Just as you let out a guttural sound, he pressed his large hand to your mouth. 

You bit down on his hand as he started to move from behind you, slowly shoving himself in and out. He breathed heavily into your hair, muttering obscene things. 

“You feel better than I remember.” He whispered to you, picking up his pace. His other hand gripped your hip, making you fall into his rhythm. 

“Ah ha’ ‘ou.” You growled in between his thrusts. He chuckled darkly before angling his hips and hitting a wonderful spot within you. You yelped in reply, gritting your teeth. You kicked off your heels, standing on the tips of your toes as he fucked you. 

“Guys! What’s taking so long in there?” Kristen’s voice inquired from the living area. 

“Nothing!” Ed said through clenched teeth. He bent over you and took his hand from your mouth, putting both of his hands on your hips and thrusting into you deeply. “We’re al...most...finished!” 

“I swear to God I’ll fucking kill you Ed!” You whispered, your before biting your arm to keep from moaning too loud. 

“I’d love to see you try.” The brunette man chuckled, landing a quiet smack on your ass. Your fist knocked against the counter as you bit into your arm deeper. Your cunt seemed to clench around Ed tighter, making the tall man quietly groan. 

“You like that?” He asked before repeating the action. You hit the counter again and let out a whine, tears building in your eyes. 

“Please Eddy- fuck! Make me cum!” You quietly begged and Ed’s thrusting got faster. He grabbed a fistful of your hair and yanked your head back, making you stand up and he pressed his lips against yours. 

The pressure in your abdomen built up and threatened to spill over as Ed buried himself deep within you. The thought of Kristen and Luke in the other room seemed to come into your head just as Ed reached down and rubbed your clit. You clenched your teeth together and fell forward as your orgasm rolled through you. You let out shuddered breaths as tears flowed down your cheeks, the intensity of your climax overwhelming you. Ed’s thrust seemed to stutter as he bent over you and buried his face in your neck, taking a deep whiff of your hair as he came. Ed let out a low groan and his arms squeezed you to him in a tight embrace before standing up straight. 

You both breathed heavily, staring each other down as you fixed yourselves up. You wiped your face with a paper towel before wiping between your legs. Ed tugged himself into his slacks and zipped them up before cleaning his glasses with a cloth. As you put your heels on the weight of the situation weaseled it’s way into your head. 

You bit your lip and frowned, shaking your head slightly. Ed caught the gesture and swallowed thickly, fidgeting with his glasses. 

“I’m sorry…” He sheepishly muttered, his brown eyes now soft. 

“You can’t have both.” You snapped at him before walking out the kitchen. You sat on the couch next to Luke, who wrapped his arm around your shoulders. You smiled at him as well as you could and leaned into his embrace. 

“What took so long?” Kristen asked with a furrowed brow. Ed walked into the room and sat next to Kristen, stiffly wrapping his arm around her shoulders. 

You tsked, “You wouldn’t believe how long burnt cheese sauce takes to wash off porcelain.”


	8. I Want You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get another weird call in the middle of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am in enrolled in school now, so I have an excuse for being late ;)

It was a normal lazy Sunday for you. 

You had woken up late that morning and jogged then returned home for a shower. You ate a sandwich for lunch and watched movies for most of the day. Somewhere between ‘Forest Gump’ and ‘Rocky’ you feel asleep.

When you woke up from your nap you discovered you overslept by about five hours and it was now midnight. You groaned in annoyance, knowing you would have a hard time going back to sleep.

You wiped the drool from your face and ran a sleepy hand through your hair as you made your way to your bedroom. You slipped under your covers and sighed in content, only to be awaken again by your phone ringing.

“Ugh!” You groaned frustratedly as you made your way back to your kitchen to answer your home phone. “What?” You snapped into the receiver. 

“I need you.” A throaty, deep voice on the other end of the line breathed into your ear.

You scrunched your face up in confusion. “Who is this?”

The person lets out a breathy chuckle. “You know who this is.”

“...Ed?” You questioned, leaning against the counter.

“Be ready in ten minutes.” The line cut off.

You hung the phone up and sighed, weighing your options. “...Goddamn it.” You grumbled as you went into the bathroom to brush your teeth. You quickly brushed your hair and moved it away from your face before putting on a pair of leggings and a oversized tee. 

A car horn from outside alerted you that he had arrived, so you nudged your shoes onto your feet and grabbed your coat. You locked your apartment door and trotted down the stairs before running across the street to Ed’s car.

You hurriedly got in, the cold air getting to you. You looked over at Ed who was looking forward with his jaw clenched. His wasn’t wearing his glasses and his hair was wavy and not pristinely combed like it usually was. He was wearing a white t shirt and some pajama pants, not bothering with a coat.

“What's up Ed?” You asked, blowing into your hands to warm them.

Ed pulled away from the curb and started to drive. “I had a rough night.” He looked over to you with a smirk. “You look nice.”

You raised your eyebrows in alarm at the tone if his voice. “Are you okay? You seem different.” 

“I’ve never felt better.” Ed breathed out. “It’s so nice to finally be out.”

“Out?” You questioned, “What do you mean?”

“Nothing angel,” He disregarded your comment, “You feel like coffee? I could go for some coffee.” 

“It’s one in the morning!” You exclaimed as he drove into the drive thru of a Krispy Kreme.

“Can I get a medium coffee and,” He turned to you, “You want something?”

“Are you high?” You retorted with furrowed brows.

“...And a dozen glazed donuts.” He finished ordering and pulled up to the window. He paid and handed you the box of hot donuts. He put his coffee cup in the holder and drove out of the parking lot. When Ed finally stopped the car, he parked in an empty field where you could see the clear night sky.

“What the hell is going on Ed?” You exclaimed as he took a sip of his coffee. “What is this about?”

He shrugged, “I thought this is what friends do, go on midnight adventures. Pass me a donut.”

You opened the box and handed him a pastry. “We have to work tomorrow Ed! We can't just stay up all night! And why aren't you wearing your glasses? Can you even see?” You rambled, your eyes wild.

“Calm down.” Ed soothed in a low voice. “You're overreacting. Have a donut.”

“...This is ridiculous…” You mutter, crawling into the backseat. You take your coat off and bundled it up, using it as a pillow. “You can keep acting strange, but I’m going to sleep. Wake me up when you decided to grow up.” You snuggled into the seat and turned your back to him. 

The sound of quiet crying brought you out of your stubborn nap. You sat up in the seat and leaned forward, furrowing your brows. Ed was sobbing with his head in his hands. “What’s wrong?” You questioned softly.

Ed’s brown eyes looked up at you sadly. “Kristen and I had a fight.”

“What?” You gasped, hiding your excitement. “What happened?” 

“I told her about my altercation with Tom Dougherty and she got angry with me. She didn’t understand...” Ed frowned deeply. He sighed sadly before turning to you. “But you understand… Don't you friend?”

You nodded, patting Ed on the shoulder. “Of course I do. You had to defend yourself.” 

The brunette put his hand over yours, a smile forming on his face. “You always understand.” He paused, his face growing hard. “More than Kristen ever has.” He finished as his eyes searched yours. His brought his left hand up to your head and tangled it in your hair before tugging your head towards him and smashing his lips against yours. 

You let out a surprised yelp and pushed him away from you. “What the hell are you doing?” You exclaimed, breathless. “You can’t have both Ed!” 

Ed clenched his jaw as he looked back at you, his eyes wild. “I don’t want both...” He stated in an even tone, getting out of the car. You scrambled to the other side of the backseat as he got in with you, locking the doors. You chest heaved up and down as Ed put a tender hand on your cheek. “I want you.” 

You searched his eyes before shaking your head and looking away. “You love Kristen Ed, not me.” You slowly turned back to him with fierce eyes. “Besides, you can’t just come to me every time you and Kristen have a problem! It’s not right to be with me when it’s convenient for you. That’s not fair to me.” 

Ed’s hands were clenched into fists at his sides as he glared at the space in front of him. His nostrils flared as he began to speak, “He,” He started before stopping himself. “I was an idiot and I could not see what was in front of me. I want you.” He exhaled slowly through his nose, “I need you.” 

“Do you?” You breathed incredulously, “Or is it just your dick talking?” 

“It’s me.” The brunette assured you, turning towards you again. He swallowed thickly and put a hand on your knee. “I’m in control now,” He started in a low tone, moving closer to your face, “And. I. Want. You.”


	9. Where is She?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kristen is missing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love you guys. Your comments have me dying!

“Hey Kris, it's your best friend! Call me back, bye.”

“Kristopher Kolumbus! I got tickets to the drive in with your name in it! Call me back!”

“Kristina Aguilera! I know you're there! Pick up the phone.”

“Kristen are you avoiding me? I’m starting to get worried. Call me back when you get this.”

“...Whatever I did I’m sorry and I love you. Let me know you're safe, bye.”

The brisk winter air nipped at your cheeks as you walked to the precinct. You tugged your coat closer to you, trying to warm yourself up. Finally arriving to work, you headed toward your desk and took of your coat. 

After you clocked in, you trotted up the stairs and to the records annex. The door was open and when you peeked into the office your favorite snooty strawberry-blonde wasn’t there. Frowning, you made your way down to the vending machines for a quick breakfast.

You were worried. You hadn’t seen your best friend in a few days. You had left message after message on her phone and she hadn't called you back. It was so unlike Kristen and you were scared that something had happened to her. 

You chewed on your lip as you came upon Ed furiously pressing the buttons on a vending machine. “Hey Ed.” You greeted the tall man and his head snapped to you.

“Uh m-m-morning.” The tall brunette stammered, seeming more nervous than usual. 

You raised your eyebrow in question but said nothing, leaning against the wall and crossing your arms. “Have you talked to Kristen the past few days? I haven't been able to reach her.”

Ed shook his head furiously. “No I haven't. Why would I?” 

You squinted your eyes at the tall man. “Why are you so jumpy?” You asked before shaking your head. “I told you not to drink coffee at one in the morning.”

Ed’s brows furrowed as he looked to you, “Pardon me?”

“This morning when you picked me up?” You reminded him, only to get a blank stare in return. “Seriously? You told me you had a fight with her…”

The brunette man seemed to panic then, glancing behind you. You furrowed your brows and turned around, but saw nothing. “What are you looking at?” You questioned and the tall man turned beat red. 

“N-n-nothing!” Ed stammered before putting his hands on your shoulders and turning you around. He began to push you away from the vending machine. “Why don't you get back to your desk, Detective Gordon was asking about you.” 

You let out a yelp as he pushed you away from him. You turned to question the odd man but he was gone. You huffed and walked back to your desk, your stomach growling angrily. 

Around lunch time you stopped working and handed out mail to everyone except Ed, wanting to avoid the odd brunette. You then went out to eat with Luke for lunch. When you returned, you worked for another four hours before deciding to go check Kristen’s office again since everyone was preparing to go home.

She wasn't there. 

You clenched your jaw and took out your flip-phone, calling Kristen once more. It went straight to voicemail. “Hey Kristen,” You greeted as you walked through the halls if the precinct. “You’re starting to scare me… Are you sick? I don't mean to sound like a mother but you need to check in with me-!” Your message was cut short as someone grabbed your arm and pulled you into a supply closet. “What the hell, Eddy!” You exclaimed as your phone was taken away from you.

“It's Ed.” The odd man replied as he hung up your phone. 

You rolled your eyes before glaring. “Ed, Edward, whatever! What the hell is going on with you? First you nearly push me down the damn stairs, now you're forcing me into closets! And why are you covered in sweat?”

Ed didn't reply instead stepping closer to you and running a hand up your side. “You wore stockings today.” He muttered and it made you livid.

“What the fuc-!” You didn't finish your curse because Ed put a finger to your mouth. 

“Stop talking.” The brunette ordered as he bent down in front of you. He gingerly ran his hands up and down your legs before lifting one of them over his shoulder. He slowly lifted your skirt over your hips before ripping them at your core. 

“Ed I’m not fucking you in a supply closet.” You said, only to gasp when he cupped you through your flimsy panties.

“You fucked Luke Garrett in this supply closet.” Ed murmured, his brown eyes glaring up at you. “Am I not as good as him?” He accentuated his question with a flick of your clothed-clit.

Your eyes fluttered closed and you moaned, throwing your head back. You heard him let out a low chuckle before leaning in and licking a stripe up your vuvla.

“I need an answer.” He hoarsely whispered against you as his long fingers hooked into your panties. He tugged at the fabric harshly and it broke, falling down your legs. “I’m waiting.” He murmured as he pressed his lips against your bare skin.

“Yes.” You answered, making him pause. “I mean no. Fuck I don't know just don't stop.” You begged and Ed laughed once again before standing up. He leaned over you and moved to kiss you, but he paused to take off his glasses. Then he just stared down at you with an unmoving hand on your cunt. 

You looked up at him with wide eyes and tried to buck your hips to make him move his hand but he wouldn't. You frowned and resorted to humping his hand to get some sort of sensation. You gasped as his middle finger elevated and brushed over your clit, making you grind against his hand harder. Your hands fisted his suit jacket and your teeth gritted against each other as you tried to pleasure yourself with his hand. 

“Such a naughty little thing.” Ed muttered watching you hump his hand with a clenched jaw. “Using me for your pleasure.” He slipped a long finger into you, but didn't move it, causing your walls to tighten around the digit. 

You whimpered in protest but he did not move his finger, instead glowering down at you. You bit your lip and pushed yourself up before dropping down on his finger. You moaned and repeated the movement over and over again, your wetness dripping down your legs. 

Ed watched you for a moment more before removing his hand and roughly pushing you against the closet wall, covering your mouth with his. The two of you shared sloppy, open-mouthed kisses as Ed fumbled to free himself from his slacks. The brunette lifted you up and wrapped your legs around his middle before plunging into you.

Ed began to fuck you against the closet wall and you had to bite your lip to silence your moans. With every thrust Ed was burying himself deeper in you. He put both of his hands against the wall and pressed you tighter against it, both of your pelvic bones touching from how close you were. 

Your eyes fluttered closed and you opened your mouth in a silent moan but nothing came out. Ed pecked your open mouth before putting his head in the crook of your neck and thrusting harshly into you. 

Your legs shook with every thrust and your nails dug into the tall man’s back. You threw your head back against the wall when Ed hit a very particular spot in you and let out a hiss. 

Ed chuckled in your neck and did it once again. He pulled back and stared at your face with doting eyes, bring his hand up to cup your cheek. His thumb rubbed against your bottom lip before he pressed his lips to yours. “Stunning.” He muttered against your lips, making you moan once more. 

That simple act heightened your pleasure and the budding feeling of an orgasm began to resonate through your body. “Ed,” You croaked out, “I’m…” You couldn’t finish your sentence as your eyes fluttered closed and your feet arched. You held your breath as you came, shuddering under Ed like you were in the arctic. The tall man pressed you tighter against the closet wall as your own walls tightened around his cock. 

Now extremely sensitive, you twitched as Ed’s thrusts became harsher. You felt his muscles tighten under your hands and egged him on, nearly purring in his ear. “Ed, Ed, Ed.” You chanted his name like a prayer, staring up at him through your lashes. “Eddy.” You muttered out. The brunette seemed to have liked that a lot because his hips seemed to stutter and he exhaled harshly through his nose as he came in you. You watched as his jaw clench and his nostrils flared as his thrusts slowly came to a stop. Ed fingers found your chin and forced your lips to his, staying buried deep within you. 

As you came down from your high, the question at hand seemed to return to the forefront of your mind: Where was Kristen?


	10. You Should Be Thanking Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get a lesson in manners.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yikes. This is kind of violent but not overbearingly so...Like you don't die or anything but yikes... Not as bad as my Victor story is going to get! (Shameless plug)

It had been a month since Kristen had disappeared, seemingly into thin air. You had resumed working of course, what else could you have done, though the strawberry-blonde stayed on your mind. You had questioned Ed on what had happened a number of times but his story stayed the same; Kristen had runaway with Tom Dougherty. 

The idea seemed highly unfeasible; Why would Kristen runaway with an abuse hack? But you didn’t believe Ed would lie about that sort of thing. He had no reason to. 

It was the middle of the day when Dr. Lee Thompkins came up to you with a file in her hands and a smile on her face. “What’s up, Doc?” You greeted. 

Dr. Lee laughed at your joke and handed you the file. “This is the autopsy on the dead monk. Could you give this to Ed and tell him to run a toxicology report?” 

“Sure thing, Doc.” You saluted the woman and she chuckled again as she walked away from your desk. You checked your inbox one more time before leaving your desk and making your way to Ed’s desk. As you climbed the stairs, you heard Ed talking to someone. 

“Did you try jiggling the handle?” There was a pause before he snapped, “What did you put down it?!” 

You furrowed your brows until you saw he was talking on the phone. When the forensic scientist heard your heels clacking behind him he hurriedly hung up his cell phone, throwing it on his desk. You snorted out a laugh, “Who was that?” 

“My plumber.” Ed grumbled before looking up at you. “Did you need something?” 

“Snippy!” You gasp jokingly, taking a seat on the corner of his desk. “You should watch your tone, Mister.” The brunette glared at you and you let out a hearty chuckle, putting the file on the desk. Ed began to look through it as you informed him, “It’s the autopsy report from that crazy ass monk. She wants you to run a toxicology report on him.” 

“Fascinating.” The brunette breathed out as he looked through the file. “The need to inflict that much pain on oneself.” 

“I guess.” You shrugged, picking the dirt out your nails. “If you’re into that sort of thing.” The two of you sat in silence for another moment, him looking through the file and you mindlessly staring at him. 

“Is there something I can help you with?” Ed inquired without looking up. 

“You know I never noticed before…” You trailed off and the brunette seemed to freeze. You stuck a finger in his cheek, “You have dimples.” The odd man waved your hand away from him and you laughed, only to be interrupted by Ed’s phone ringing. “Aren’t you going to get that?” 

Ed clenched his jaw and shook his head. “It’s not important.” 

You shrugged and the ringtone faded out, only to resume a moment later. “It seems kind of important.” You mutter before cutting your eyes at Ed. The brunette seemingly read your mind and just as you reached for the cell phone he beat you to it, flipping the phone open and grabbing your arm. 

“Yes?” He snapped into the device as his eyes glared into yours. You tried to pull your arm back but the grip Ed had on it was almost painful. Incoherent babble was heard on the other side of the phone before Ed slammed the device closed, throwing it on the desk. 

“Ow…” You whispered as Ed’s hand squeezed tighter around your arm. “Ed that hurts…” 

“Don’t. Do. That.” With every word he gripped your arm tighter and tighter. “Again.” Ed spat out, letting finally letting your arm go. 

You rubbed your wrist and glared at the scientist. “What the hell is-” 

“Don’t.” Ed interjected harshly, his eyes wild. 

Your lip trembled in fear and you swallowed thickly, silently getting up from the desk. You made your way down the stairs and back to your desk, where you continued your work. 

For the rest of the work day, the incident with Ed stayed to the forefront of your mind. What had made him snap on you like that? Your wrist was still throbbing from the grip he had on it. 

Actually, that whole month Ed has been acting strange. He’d call you at random times in the night, begging you to come see him. Sometimes, he’d even show up in the middle of the night, honking his horn in front of your apartment complex. The jerk always acted like you had to be available to him, and it used to flatter you. But right at this moment, it just made you angry. 

At the end of your shift you began to pack up your things. You shrugged on your coat and logged out of your computer, making your way to the front door of the precinct. 

“Hey babe,” Officer Garrett called to you. He jogged to you and slung his arm around your shoulder. “Let me walk you.”

You walked home with your head on Luke’s chest and his arm wrapped snuggly around you. The buff brunette prattled on in your ear, but your mind was elsewhere. When you made it to your apartment building, Luke pecked you on the lips before settling off on his way home. 

You made your way up the stairs of your apartment building and walked to your door; where a surprise was waiting for you. Sitting in front of your door with his head in his hands was Edward Nygma. When he heard your footsteps, he looked up, his brown eyes gleaming with sadness. 

“No.” You simply said, stepping over him and opening your door. You went to close your door but Ed pushed against it. 

“Please!” The tall brunette begged through the crack of the door. “You’re my only friend.” 

“I now see why!” You grunt back, trying to close the door in his face. The two of you struggled with the door before you felt the door opening further. Making a quick plan in your head, you let go of the door and ran into your room, grabbing the Louisville slugger you kept in there. Ed followed you into your bedroom, only to put his hands up in surrender when you swung the bat at him. 

“Please!” He begged desperately, “Just listen to me!” The scientist had tears brimming his eyes. 

Seeing the tears in his eyes, you paused and stared at him for a moment. Your heart strings started to tug and you sighed, lowering the bat. “You have two minutes.” You informed him calmly. Ed looked at you with wide eyes and began to stutter and stammer. “A minute and thirty seconds.”

“Okay!” He exclaimed before repeating softly, “Okay.” Ed took a deep breath and began to explain himself. “I...it’s not my fault. Sometimes I get t-t-these urges and I blackout and don’t remember what happened or what I-I-I did.” He looked at you, desperately trying to make you understand him. “I hear this voice, in my head and it keeps telling me to do things...to you.” 

Your hand tightened around the bat handle as you whispered, “What kinds of things?” 

Ed looked away from you and clenched his jaw. “Bad things.” 

You swallowed thickly and stood closer to the wall. “How can I trust you not to hurt me?” 

“You can’t.” Ed answered you quickly, his brown eyes hard. “You can’t. But I won’t...He won’t…I want you...I need you. You’re the only thing that...that keeps him...me at bay.” 

“You’re scaring me.” You whispered with wide eyes. “Who is ‘he’? Why does he want me?” You ask, then shake your head. “What am I saying? This is crazy. You have to leave Ed, you can’t stay-” You didn’t get to finish, gasping as Ed took two quick steps towards you and pushed you against the wall, his hands gripping your arms. You dropped the bat and looked at him with fear in your eyes. 

“I can’t control it!” The tall man roared, his eyes on fire. “Christ you’re just like Kristen! Blaming me!” The brunette’s grimaced turned into a crazed grin, “You should be thanking me! Now you can have me all to yourself!” 

You paused as you comprehended the words the scientist just said. “What?” You whispered, before your gaze fastened into a glare. “Where’s Kristen, Ed?” 

“Don’t act dumb, angel. You heard what I said.” 

You couldn’t believe your ears. Ed’s voice came out cool and confident. The smirk on his face told you he didn’t care what he had done, and he was, in fact, proud of it. You started to hyperventilate, gasping for air like a fish. “Y-y-you…” 

Ed shushed you, putting a silencing finger on your lips. “It’s okay.” He cooed in a sickeningly sweet voice. “It’s alright.” You started to sob then, fat tears running down your cheeks. Your legs gave out and Ed caught you, wrapping his arms around you. “Shhh, you’re okay angel.” 

“...away from me...get...away…” You tried to articulate, but the sobs kept coming. 

Ed began to pet your hair, whispering sweet nothings in your ear as you tried to recoil away from him. He hugged you to him tighter, making you cry harder. “It’s okay...I’m going to take you home now, alright?” 

Your eyes widened and you opened your mouth to shout but a cloth went over it, making your eyes flutter close and your mind darken.


	11. Perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cheated on DC with Marvel and wrote a Deadpool story. But I'm back.

Soft music was playing in a room when you came to, squinting your eyes at the light. You groaned, feeling a crick in your neck. You tried to move your hands but you found that they were tied to something, but your legs seemed to be free. An inspection around you made you realize that you were on a bed and your hands were tied to a headboard. 

You began to panic when the events of the night before flooded into your head. You looked down at yourself and saw that you were wearing a long button up and panties; Ed had changed your clothes. Sitting up in the bed, you looked around the room, jumping when you saw green eyes watching you from a desk chair. 

“Hi.” The odd looking man greeted you, taking bite of his sandwich. “You’re finally up. He must have used too much chloroform.” 

You scanned the man’s face with wide eyes before realizing who he was. “You’re-” 

“Why yes I am.” He grinned, his face oddly pleasant for a notorious villain. “And I know who you are my sweet. Ed is very fond of you.” His eyes flickered over your body before his grin widened, “Now I see why.” You crossed your legs and tucked them under you, scooting away from the bird-like man. He laughed in response and got up from the chair, limping over to the kitchen. “You hungry? I made sandwiches!” 

“Okay…?” You called back furrowing your brows. He limped back to the chair and dragged it next to the bed, sitting down beside you. He lifted the sandwich to your lips and you reached out to take a bite, slowly chewing. “Why are you here?” You ask as he shoved the sandwich in your face once more. You guessed you wouldn’t get an answer and decided to just be content that you were being fed. Once you were finished eating, Penguin held out a straw for you to sip and you leaned forward, tasting water from the cup. 

You silently nodded and began to frown, your eyes starting to water. “He’s gonna kill me.” You muttered to yourself, shaking your head. Tears started to run down your cheeks and you held in a sob. “Like he killed Kristen.” 

“I doubt it.” Penguin said from across the room, adding, “He strangled her on accident. I feel like he’s more of a knife man now.” 

“Why the fuck would you say that to me?” You screamed harshly, your face soaken wet with tears. “I’m tied up in a fucking apartment with a fucking criminal mastermind,” 

“Thank you.” He nodded with a smug face.

“-By a fucking psychopath who’s dick I just had to have! Because I’m a fucking whore. A fucking whore who got my friend killed.” You broke down in a sob and wept like a baby before your sobs turned into frustrated screams. You screamed and yelled until your throat was sore, and even then you kept screamed hoarsely. 

The door to the apartment opened and Ed came rushing in, clamping his big hand over your mouth and shushing you like a baby. You glared at him and bit down as hard as you could, not stopping until you tasted copper. The tall man jumped back and removed his hand, slapping you across the face. Your head jerked to the side but the pain wasn’t as bad as what you felt inside. 

You slowly turned your head back to him and glared, breathing out harshly through your nose. “Why would you do this to me?” You whispered, your voice all but gone. “I was so nice to you. I fed you, I welcomed you into my home.” You licked your chapped lips, “Why would you do this to me?” 

Ed smiled and sat on the side of the bed, reaching out a hand and caressing your cheek, “Oh angel, I do it because I care. In fact,” He scooted closer to you and harshly grabbed your chin. “I care so much that I have a little surprise for you.” He pressed his lips to yours and you tried to recoil, but his grip was too firm. He pulled back from you and breathed shakily, “I will not do anything you don’t want me to do.” 

“Then get off me.” You snapped, your eyes red from crying. 

The brunette smiled once more and trailed his fingers up your legs, “Okay.” He simply said, putting his hands up in surrender. Ed got up from the bed and picked up a syringe, plunging it into your neck. He shushed you like a baby once more, “I have to go back to work. But I’ll be back when you wake up.” 

You felt yourself grow weak and you glared at Ed, new tears running down your cheeks. Your body relaxed against the bed and the last thing you saw before you passed out was Edward’s grinning face.

When you came to, the room was dark and someone was laying beside you. You didn’t move at all, hearing the sound of far-off soft breathing. Whoever was laying beside you was puffing out quick breaths and jacking off very roughly. Your name was rasped through their lips and you froze, looking out into the dark. 

The mattress shifted next to you and the person leaned over your body, taking a long whiff of your hair and shuddering. The headboard of the bed made a sound and the person next to you seemed to be leaning against it, twitching. A low groan was heard and you felt the person shudder beside you before breathing heavily. 

“I know you’re awake.” Ed whispered lowly. You did not reply, instead continuing to lay on your side, facing away from him. “If you were really asleep your breathing would be more even. I don’t blame you for pretending though.” You swallowed thickly but did not speak. 

Ed reached a hand out and stroked your back, before trailing his hand down the smooth skin of your shoulder. “You are my last weakness, angel. My perfect little problem. Though I can not bring myself to get rid of you. You were so nice to me, even when I was a babbling fool. You listened to my riddles…” He paused and began to pet your hair, “He was a fool to ignore you for that insufferable Kristen, she talked too much.” He spat before softening his voice, “But you talk just enough. ‘Eddy’ didn’t sound as sweet coming from her lips as it did yours. She was a corpse in bed too, only wanted to do missionary, she wouldn’t even scratch my back like you do. She told me I was being too rough,” He chuckled to himself, “I took her from behind and imagined it was you.” 

You looked out into the darkness with furrowed brows, “Why are you telling me this?” You whispered.

“Because,” Ed started, shifting on the bed and laying next to you. You felt his breath on the back of your neck as he muttered, “You’re my angel. You helped to bring me out, you saved me. I owe you a great deal.” 

You tugged on the bindings on your wrists and turned yourself over. You couldn’t see Ed’s eyes but you felt his breath on your face. “Why did you kill her Ed?” You asked, your voice wavering as you added, “She was my friend.” 

“What kind of friend was she?” He snapped in retort, sneering though you could not see it. “Every chance she got she pointed out your shortcomings.” 

You shook your head at his accusation, “She just wanted to help me. I wasn’t a good friend to her…”

“She called you a whore.” Ed monotonously added. 

You laughed humorlessly and bit your lip, the tears returning. “I am.” You whispered hoarsely. 

“Not to me.” The brunette retorted quickly and harshly, before softening his voice, “Not to me.” 

“It’s all my fault.” You cried quietly, your voice cracking. “Kristen wouldn’t be dead if I hadn’t told her to go out with you. She wouldn’t be dead if I hadn’t slept with you. It’s my fault, I’m a wh-!” 

You were interrupted by Ed roughly grabbing your face. “Don’t talk about yourself like that. Nothing is wrong with you, you’re perfect! Don’t you see? That’s why I spared you because you’re perfect.” He paused, looking for your eyes in the dark. “And you are mine.” 

You felt his lips brush against your forehead and your eyes fluttered closed. You felt the same pressure against both of your eyelids and then your nose, then your lips. 

You really shouldn’t have reciprocated the kiss but the room was so dark, and you were so cold, but his lips were so warm…

You sucked on Ed’s tongue and he moaned lowly, climbing on top of you. You spread your legs for him and tugged at your hand bindings, groaning when he reached a hand between the two of you and rubbed you through your panties. 

“Where’s,” You interrupted yourself with a gasp as Ed tugged your panties down your legs, “Penguin?” 

The brunette nuzzled into your neck, peppering kisses along your skin, “On the couch.” He slid two fingers into you and you bit your lip to keep from making any noise. His thumb brushed against your clit and you twitched, raising your hips to meet his hand. Ed’s other hand tugged your shirt open, exposing your chest to the chill of the room. He left your neck and lapped at your nipples, his hand thrusting into you with urgency. 

You exhaled sharply through your nose and whimpered, “Ed,” You pleaded through a whisper, licking your lip, “Please just fuck me.” Lips left your chest and pressed to yours, and the sound of shuffling echoed through the apartment. Your legs were pushed wider apart and you were filled. 

You and Ed groaned in unison, your breaths mingling together. He stood still for a moment, hovering over you and pressing pecks to your face. You looked out into the darkness and imagined his brown eyes looking down at you; those same brown eyes that looked up at you the first time you delivered his mail, the same brown eyes that twinkled when you guessed his riddles wrong, and the same brown eyes that used to stare at you when you walked in his office. Eddy’s eyes, not Ed’s. 

Your breath hitched in your throat as you he started to move, removing himself to his head then shoving back into you all the way to his hilt. You whined and Ed pressed his lips to yours to silence you. He pumped himself in and out of you slowly, his tongue brushing against yours. His large hands bent your legs at the knees and with every thrust, his pubic hair brushed against your clit. 

Ed left your lips and buried his face into your neck, breathing heavily. The bindings burned into your wrists and you moaned, nibbling on Ed’s ear. “Make me feel better.” You pleaded, wrapping your legs around him. The brunette sucked hard on your neck and speed up his thrusts, reaching a hand down and rubbing your clit. You clenched around him and clenched your eyes shut, your back arching off the bed. 

With a few more thrusts, you came, shuddering underneath Ed’s body and straining against the rope around your wrists. Ed didn’t let up on his assault, his hands gripping your hips bruisingly. He growled your name through clenched teeth as his thrusts got rougher and rougher, sucking hard on your exposed neck. With a strained groan and a stutter of his hips, Ed came in you, clutching you close to his body. 

As the both of you calmed down, you were hugged to Ed’s chest. For that lone moment, you felt alright, like everything was going to be okay. But then, your wrists started to sting and your body began to ache and you were instantly reminded of where you were and who was on top of you. 

Ed fell asleep on your chest that night, breathing peacefully as you stared into the darkness. You wondered if anyone noticed that you were gone. You wondered if your plants were dead. You wondered if Luke was calling your phone nonstop like he usually did when you didn’t answer. 

You wondered if Kris was watching you from heaven with that snooty glare of hers, raising a pretty red brow and shaking her head, snapping, “Don’t call me that, swine.”


	12. Hate is Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get untied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been weeks but yeah. We're getting somewhere.

You didn’t know what time it was, only that the sun was still up and that Penguin was cursing at the television. You sat up as well as you could and looked on curiously, furrowing your eyebrows. “What’s going on?” You asked and he turned to you with hard eyes and shushed you. You were taken back but you didn’t say anything in reply; being that you were tied to a bed and all. 

The bird-like man and you had actually come to an understanding, a camaraderie of sorts. He’d feed you and you’d stay cuffed to the bed spouting one liners. He thought you were amusing and you had made him promise he wouldn’t kill you. He would probably renege on that last part though. But still, he even let you watch your soaps on the television, which as far as being held hostage goes, was very considerate. 

Ed was still the same. He’d come home from work, put his bag down and cook dinner. He’d untie you from the bed and tie you to a dining chair and you’d eat with him and Penguin. Then Penguin would clean the dishes and Ed would let you bathe. He’d dry you off and give you something to wear, then tie you back to the bed. Substitute the occasional fucking and that was your schedule. 

You had stopped being so upset with your situation; now you were just numb. You covered your crippling insecurity and depression with jokes and sex. It wasn’t healthy, but you were tied to a bed. Now it was like having two roommates, except one of them was really into bondage. 

You crossed your legs underneath you and blew the hair out of your eyes, trying to see the television. Ossie, your loving name for the criminal mastermind, had changed it to one of your stories. Just as you were getting into it and Jonathan raised his hand to Sofia; the door opened. 

Edward came in the door and shut it behind him, locking it. He put down his bag and took off his coat, looking from you to Ossie. “I’m home.” 

You rolled your eyes, resisting the urge to say ‘No shit’. Instead you said, “How was work?” 

“Fantastic,” He breathed, sitting next to you on the bed, “Thanks for asking.” 

“Yeah, whatever.” You replied, more interested in the fact that Sofia just hit Jonathan over the head with a vase. “Ossie scoot to the left a bit, I can’t see.” 

The dark-haired man obliged, turning his head towards you. You nodded in appreciation and he turned back to the television. Ed regarded you with a frown and narrowed his eyes, gripping your chin and turning your face to his. “What?” You asked, still trying to see the television. 

The brunette didn’t answer you, instead pressing his lips to yours bruisingly hard. You sighed through your nose as Ed’s tongue slithered through your lips and brushed against yours. His hand trailed down to your bare thigh and gripped it. You tugged at the rope around your wrists when Ossie cleared his throat, making the both of you stop.

“Still here, friends.” Penguin remarked, staring at the pair of you from the couch. 

“Why?” Ed muttered under his breath and you snorted. “Why don’t you go get some air or something?” He said louder and Ossie shook his head. 

“No I am good here.” The bird-like man replied, turning back to the television. 

Ed’s jaw clenched and you just shrugged your shoulders, watching television again. You let out a yawn as the escapades of Jonathan and Sofia captivated you once more. “He doesn’t love you…” You muttered under your breath. 

Ed rolled his eyes and sat next to you with his back against the headboard. Keeping his eyes on Oswald, he leaned over to your neck and peppered kisses against it, making you bite your lip. His large hand then began to grope your thigh, his digits dangerously close to your panties. 

The whole scene reminded you of high school; when you used to get groped under a blanket in your parent’s basement. Only this time it’s a killer.

Ed’s mouth was hot against your neck as his tongue darted out and his finger hooked into the crotch of your panties. You turned your head towards him and pressed your lips to his. He cupped you through your panties and you breathed into his mouth, “Untie me.” 

He chuckled breathlessly, “Nice try.” 

“Please Eddy?” You cooed, your lips brushing against his, “I’ll make it worth your while…” 

Ed’s brown eyes turned dark and he raised an eyebrow in question. You blinked innocently in reply and he spared a glance at Oswald before getting up from the bed. Slightly adjusting himself in his slacks. You tried to hide your smirk when he walked back to the bed with a blade, switching it open in front of your face. “No funny business.” He muttered and you grinned. 

“Oh I wouldn’t dream of it.” You assured as he cut the rope from your hands. You rubbed your free wrists; the skin was bruised and broken from the few weeks they had been tied. After Ed placed the knife on the nightstand, you took no time to straddle the brunette, burying a hand in his hair and on his neck as you kissed him. He groaned in appreciation and gripped your body, both of his hands on your ass. 

“Guys, still here!” Ossie said from the couch, but the both of you were too far gone. 

You leaned back and took Ed’s glasses off, they were poking you in the eye, and put them on the nightstand. You tugged on his sweater and raised it up his torso, pulling it off him hastily. “Why do you wear so many clothes?!” You muttered as you unbuttoned the shirt that he still had on. He chuckled in reply and groped your bottom, landing a loud smack on it and making you moan. 

“You two are like cats in heat.” Ossie remarked, probably watching the two of you, but you didn’t care. This was the only thing that made you feel better. 

You got the button-up off and rolled your eyes when you saw he was wearing an undershirt. You hurriedly pulled it off, then pulled off your own shirt, sighing when he leaned forward and kissed your chest. You glanced over your shoulder and saw blue eyes trained on your body. You turned back to Ed and tugged at his belt, unbuckling it and shoving your hand in his pants. You palmed him through his underwear and he groaned in your mouth, gripping your hair. 

Ed stood up from the bed, dropping you on it and pulling his pants down, his lips still connected to yours. You grinned up at him naughtily and slid his boxers down, licking your lips. He watched you with lidded eyes as you gripped his cock, pumping it slowly. 

You stuck your tongue out and trailed it up the underside of his penis, stopping just before you got to his head. You heard him suck in a breath and smirked, using the tip of your tongue to wipe away beads of pre-cum. Ed glared down at you and gripped your head in his hands, pushing your head down and making his tip prod at your lips. 

“Don’t tease me angel.” He muttered above you and you licked your lips, opening them wide. He pushed himself in your mouth and sighed, pulling your hair away from your face. You relaxed your throat and let him fuck your face, your eyes gazing up at him. 

When Ed was satisfied with the amount of times he made you gag, he lifted you up and dropped you on the bed. You watched him with a wicked grin as he pressed open-mouthed kisses up your body, stopping when he reached your lips. In a fluid motion he was inside of you and you were gasping for breath. 

You dug your nails into his back and left angry red marks on his back. Ed took your bottom lip in his mouth and sucked hard on it as he increased the speed of his thrusts. The manner in which you were fucking was animalistic; only grunts and the sound of skin slapping against skin echoed through the apartment. 

Ten minutes was all it took for the both of you to climax. You laid your side of the bed and stared at the ceiling, trying to catch your breath. “I hate you.” You muttered, not looking at the brunette beside you. 

Ed chuckled lowly in response, “Love is fleeting. Hate is forever.” 

You snorted and rolled your eyes, “Is that your way of saying you love me?” 

“Yes.” Ed answered shortly, turning towards you. His brown eyes danced over your face and you felt it; though you did not return his gaze. 

“Your love is suffocating.” You stated, pursing your lips, “I think it’s more of an infatuation…” You paused in thought, “Or an obsession.” 

“I am enamored with you.” Ed urged the notion, turning your face toward his with a single finger. “It is one weakness that I am glad to indulge in.” His eyes bore into yours, “If you are close to me then no one can hurt you.” 

“But you, huh?” You retorted in a low tone. 

His eyes turned dark, “I could treat you worse.” 

“But you could treat me better.” You snapped gazing at him for a moment more before turning your attention back to the television. 

Ed regarded you with a frown for a moment more before turning back to the television himself; though it seemed he was looking through the screen and not at it.


	13. Better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ed has a revelation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thanks for reading, no this is not the end, we still got a ways to go before last Monday's episode happens!

You stared at the pattern of the bathroom wallpaper as your body was scrubbed by foreign hands. You were seated in a porcelain white bathtub and your hands were free, but Ed was washing you like you were a child. 

You had forgotten how many days you had been in Ed’s apartment, they just seemed to run together. You spent your days handcuffed to the bed, though Penguin was now gone so you would starve until Ed got home. Sometimes, the brunette would be kind enough to leave you food on the nightstand, sometimes he wouldn’t. 

“Close your eyes.” 

You obeyed, feeling water pouring over your head. Ed’s fingers massaged shampoo into your scalp, then he poured water over your head once more. As he added conditioner, he started to speak. “I’m going to let you go.” 

Forgetting where you were, your eyes snapped open, only for them to burn. You cried out as Ed shushed you, wiping your eye like a baby. Once your vision was clear, your set your eyes on Ed. “What do you mean ‘let me go’?” You inquired, before starting to panic, “Are you going to kill me? Is that why you put me in this tub? To drown me?” 

Ed shushed you, petting your hair and holding your damp head to his clothed chest. “I’m not going to kill you angel; I just think that it might come across as suspicious that two women I was involved with are both missing.” 

“So what does this mean?” You ask, staring at the stark white tile on the wall. 

“It means that you are free to go.” The brunette informed you, his chest rumbling against your cheek. “But there are rules.” You furrowed your brows in a silent question as he went on, “You have to stay in the same apartment and go into work everyday. You are not to tell anyone what happened to you or to Kristen. If you break any of these rules,” He paused, chuckling lowly, “Well I think you know.” 

The threat did not even phase you, after all you had been living in captivity for a month. Your fear of Ed had been numbed and you were careless about what you said or did. But that was in the apartment. Once you were free, you wouldn’t jeopardize your well being or anyone else’s for that matter by going against Ed’s rules. 

“Okay.” You finally breathed, before a thought popped in your head. “How do you know I still have a job? I’ve been out for a month, I’m sure they replaced me.” 

“Oh they did.” Ed stated and you pulled back, bewildered. “But I told them that you had a family emergency and that ‘you’ wanted me to put in an application for you as the new records annex attendant.” 

Your stomach turned and you swallowed down the bile rising in your throat. “Kristen’s old job?” 

“One in the same!” Ed smiled, sickeningly sweetly. “When the commissioner saw how hard you worked in your position there was no need for an interview. You also get a pay rise. Aren’t I such a good boyfriend?” 

You stared at him blankly and he laughed, wrapping you in a towel and lifting you out the tub. He graciously allowed you to dry yourself off as he dried your hair. It was silent in the bathroom, so you opened your mouth and asked a single question, “When?” 

“I’m taking you home tomorrow and you're going into work on Monday.” Ed told you, walking out of the bathroom.

You bit your lip and yanked on one of Ed’s shirts, following him. You ran a hand through your damp hair your brow furrowed in thought. You sat down at the kitchen table and Ed placed a plate in front of you. He then sat down with his own plate and began to eat. 

You picked at your meatloaf and chewed on you lip, staring blankly in front of you. You were happy to be going home but a question kept nagging at the back of your mind. “Why?” You whispered, your eyes finally flickering up. 

Ed paused, though he did not look up at you. He continued to eat, taking a bite of meatloaf and muttering, “I could treat you better.” 

You froze at his words, your mouth dropping. He listened to you. He’s letting you go because of what you said. You stare at him for a moment more before getting up from your chair and walking over to him, pulling his head back and pressing your lips against his. 

Ed exhaled harshly through his nose and you pulled back, staring into his eyes. “Thank you.” You breathed, meaning every syllable. He said nothing in reply and you let go off his head, walking over to the bed and getting under the covers. 

You wanted to sleep; your thinking being that the sooner you fell asleep, the sooner tomorrow would come. You closed your eyes tight and a moment later you were asleep, the deepest sleep you have had in awhile. 

You woke up in the middle of the night and you thought it had all been a dream, but it wasn’t. You were going home. The sound of your stomach growling brought you out of your thoughts and you got up from the bed, walking to the kitchen. You took your plate out of fridge and heated it up, sitting on the counter and eating when it was ready. 

You kicked your feet in front of you as you ate in the dark, giddy for the first time in a month. You bit your lip to contain your smile, you were so happy; you surely thought you would die in this apartment. You nibbled on your meatloaf, not even reacting when you felt large palms on your thighs. You just simply tilted your head to the side and allowed him to bury his head in the crook of your neck. 

The feeling of tears on your neck are what finally made you react. “What?” You whispered, confused. 

“I love you.” His muffled words tickle your neck.

You sigh, rolling your eyes in the darkness and replying like you normally did, “Your love is suffocating, Ed.” 

“Don’t call me that!” The brunette snapped harshly, before sniffling and softly saying, “You’re not suppose to call me that. You’re supposed to call me Eddy, even though I hate it when you do. And you’re supposed to wear stockings and skirts and sit on my desk at work.” He rambled, tears still coming down, “I ruined it, I ruined you.” 

“I don’t… I don’t know what to say…” You mutter, your plate now forgotten and to the side of you. Your arms were at your sides; you didn’t feel like embracing him, even though his arms were now clutching you.

“Things were supposed to be different. Things should have been different.” Ed continued to ramble, “If I was different…” He stopped himself then, seeming to twitch before his voice got darker. “I did all this for you. I made him kill her for you and he’s just going to let you go.” He spat, his head buried in your hair. His embrace started to get tighter, his arms around your neck. 

You then began to gag, slightly gasping for breath and hitting Ed on the back. He shushed you like a crying baby, his arms growing tighter. You clawed at his arms as tears trailed down your cheeks. With your last breath, you whimpered in pain, “Eddy, please...” 

The utterance seemed to snap the tall brunette out of his trance and he released you, slamming himself to the opposite counter as you fell on the floor. You coughed and wheezed, trying to inhale as much air as possible. Ed just stared down at you with wide eyes, looking very frightened. He raised his shaking hands to his face and took one more glance at you before hastily leaving the kitchen. 

After you collected yourself, you stood up from the kitchen floor. You walked out of the kitchen and looked over to the living room, seeing a lump softly breathing on the couch. As quietly as you could, you tiptoed to the bed, getting under the covers and trying to forget about what just happened.


	14. Ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You go back to work.

For the first time in a long time, you were by yourself. 

When you were dropped off at your apartment by Ed, the first thing you did was roll around in your own bed, breathing in the freshness of your linens. The second thing you did was get drunk off vodka. The third thing you did was fall into a drunken sleep in front of your television. 

When you woke up the next day, you got ready for work for the first time in months. You put on a black and white dress that was mod-inspired with wide sleeves. You put nude stockings on your legs and black heels on your feet. You lazily wrapped your hair into a bun and placed earrings in your ears, before picking up your concealer and camouflaging the last few weeks into your face. 

Once you looked like a sane human being again, you shrugged a coat on and made your way to the station. Your heels clacked against the sidewalk, though you weren’t really striding like you used to. When you arrived to the station, you stood in front the large doors, staring at them nervously. 

You could still turn around, run and forget all this had happened. You had a right to, you could just-! 

“Morning.” The a voice sounded behind you and a hand touched your waist. 

You froze and stared straight ahead, scared. “Good morning.” You blankly replied, taking that moment to walk away from Ed and into the building. You headed straight for the Captain’s office.

You knocked on the Captain’s doorway and stepped in, putting a fake smile on your face. “Morning, Captain Barnes. Just checking in.” 

“Oh, right.” The bald man barely acknowledged you, “How was your trip?”

You blinked and rushed out a response, “It was fine. Just a sad occasion.”

Captain Barnes looked up at you finally, his eyes containing sympathy, “Of course. I’m sorry to hear about your mother.” You shrugged it off, not trusting your words to say any different. “Right, well here’s the keys to the records annex. I trust you know how it works?” 

You nod and take the keys, thanking your boss and making your way to your new office. Along the way, you noted that there was a new receptionist in your old desk. She was old.

You stood in front of Kristen’s door for three whole minutes; afraid that her ghost would pop out or something. You were always superstitious. You looked down at the keys and took a deep breath, unlocking the door and pushing it open. 

It felt like a tomb.

It still smelled like strawberries.

You held your breath and made your way to Kristen’s desk in the corner, taking off your coat and hanging it on Kristen’s coat rack. Everything was Kristen’s. The office would never be yours, no matter how long you worked there. 

You sat down in the desk chair and stared blankly at the wall for the first hour of your new job, not getting anything done. You didn't really like it so far, you couldn't leave your desk like you used to and make your rounds. You were supposed to stay stationary the whole time. The silence of the Records Annex made you uneasy. It reminded you of the apartment. 

At around 10, people started coming in to check out files. Since you had been in there so often when Kristen worked, you already knew where everything was. 

“Don't forget to check them out.” Your voice monotonously chimed. 

As you leaned your chair back and tried to balance a book on your head a knock sounded at your door. Your head whipped around and the novel dropped, your eyes widening when you saw who it was. “Luke.” You greeted, absentmindedly fixing your hair. 

The handsome officer closed the door behind him and gave you a small smile, walking up to you and pulling you from your chair. He wrapped his arms around you and blinked in confusion. The embrace felt different. It was warm and tight, but not suffocatingly so. It felt as if it was love. Pure unadulterated love. You had never been hugged like that. Ever.

Slowly, you wrapped your arms around the officer. “What is this for?” You muttered into his chest, though not really needing an answer.

“I’m sorry about your mom, babe.” Luke responded pulling away from the hug but keeping his arms around you. 

“...Oh.” Is all you said in reply.

He frowned and furrowed his brows, “You should've told me, I woulda’ went with ya to the funeral. You didn't have to go through that alone.”

“I’m sorry, Luke. It was just so sudden.” You piece together a response, patting his back. “Seriously, it's not that serious.”

Luke sighed out your name, “Is it because we're not exactly ‘dating’?” 

Well that could work, you thought in your head. Blinking you nodded, “Well you're not exactly my boyfriend…”

The brunette officer frowned again and took his arms from around you, sitting you down in your desk chair. He got down on one knee and you leaned away from him with wide eyes. “No, not that.” The brunette shook his head with a chuckle before his face was serious again. He took your hand in his and looked into your eyes, “I like you.” 

“I know.” You answered a little too quickly. 

“No, you don’t understand,” Luke insisted, placing a hand on your cheek, “The whole time you were gone I was so worried and I couldn’t believe how much I was missing ya. I just realized; I really like you. Really, really, really-!” 

“Okay!” You interjected, fighting the smile on your face. “I get it and you’re not so bad yourself.” A smile wider than the Gotham bridge spread on Luke’s face and you mirrored it, only for realization to dawn on you. “We can’t be together though Luke.” 

Luke’s smile fell, “Why not?” 

You looked away from him and bit your lip, searching for an answer. “I’m not ready for a relationship, it wouldn’t be fair to-!” You were interrupted by Luke pressing his lips to yours. The kiss was tender, so much so that you thought that you would melt into a puddle. He moved away from you and your eyes were still closed.

Your eyes fluttered open and you blinked, “I still think we should take it slow.” 

Luke smiled sweetly, “As much time as you need, babe.”

“Good, now go! I’m sure about fifteen crimes have been committed by now.” You joked and Luke smiled at you, leaving your office.

When the door closed you let out a huge sigh. How was this going to work? Surely this was just a temporary happiness before something terrible happens.

The phone ringing brought you out of your thoughts and you answered it, “Records Annex.”

Detective Bullock’s voice rang from the phone. He needed a file and he was too lazy to come to your office to get it. You riffled through a cabinet, huffing when you had to check another cabinet. You finally found the desired file and made your way out of the office, locking the door behind you. 

Your shoes clacked as you walked down the stairs. You passed by the holding cell and saw a familiar face. Your eyes widened and you hurried over to Bullock, handing him the file.

“Glad to have you back, toots.” The detective winked but you were too busy staring at the cell to snap out a reply. 

You walked over to the cell and pretended to look for a file. “Ossie!” You whispered and the bird-like man’s head snapped to you. 

“Oh hello friend.” The penguin greeted with a fake smile.

“What are you in for?” You asked in a hushed whisper.

“Killing Galavan.” He answered bitterly before giving you a once over, “Nice to see you unhandcuffed.” You faked a laugh before your smile dropped and he chuckled at you. “Always the funny one. I’m surprised to see he let you go free.” 

You chuckled humorlessly, “I may be out,” You started, looking up as Ed began to approach the two of you, “But I’ll never be free. Take care of yourself.” You nodded to Ossie and hurried back to your office. 

You unlocked the door and walked in your office, only to pause when you saw a rose. You began to smile as you sat down in your desk chair but as soon as it appeared it dropped when you picked up the rose. It burned your fingers; it was so cold. You picked up the small note that was next to the flower.

‘I’m hard but I’m not a stone  
I’m cold but I don’t need a coat  
If I get warmed up I change appearance  
I get put in drinks but I’m not a straw  
I’m made of H20 but I’m not running water’

You furrowed your eyebrows before whispering in realization, “Ice.” 

“Very good.” Ed’s condescending voice sounded from behind you. “You’re getting better.” 

You inspected the rose with a frown, “What did you do to it?” 

“Antifreeze, keeps the petals from wilting.” Ed explained, walking up to you and leaning against a cabinet. “The rose will be preserved forever.” 

“It’s also dead.” You retorted bitterly, “The only thing that is retained is its beauty.” You make the comparison between you and the poor plant in your head but do not speak it, instead turning away from the flower. “Is there something you needed?” You ask, crossing your legs and placing your hands on your knee. 

Ed’s gaze lowered to your legs and you quickly uncrossed them. He cleared his throat, “I need the new file on the frozen victims.” 

You silently got up from your desk chair and walked around him, going to the designated file cabinet. You opened the drawer and thumbed through the files, before pulling out the one Ed asked for. You turned around to hand it to him only to see that the tall scientist was right behind you. You jumped and hand him the file, swallowing thickly. 

“Thank you.” Ed breathed from above you before turning on his heel and leaving the office. 

It wasn’t until the door closed did you realize that you weren’t breathing.


	15. Seven Ate Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are one busy gal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally got a job. Praise him. Um, enjoy. We're getting to the meaty episode of Ed in Gotham so this is gon be good.

You were tired, beyond tired but you had a job to do. Your sleep schedule had been messed up ever since you got home. It wasn’t that you couldn’t sleep, you absolutely could, but the images you saw in your dreams...those were the parts that you could do without. 

You poured yourself another cup of coffee from the break room, drinking it black so you would feel the full impact of the caffeine. You were taking cues from Nightmare on Elm Street on how to stay awake and you were a hair away from snacking on coffee beans. 

You returned to your office to find your mail on your desk. You flipped through your letters, trashing most of them, until you found one from Enigma. You rolled your eyes at the ‘codename’ and opened the postcard. 

‘My house, tonight, Six.’ 

Short and sweet. What a sharp contrast to the tongue-tied Ed you used to know. You ripped up the postcard and put it in the trash, getting back to work. 

Closer to lunch time, Luke paid you his daily visit, his cute and boyish smile making you feel a little better. 

“So the guy’s coming in hot, right? And I say, ‘GCPD! Hands up!’ but he totally ignores me…” 

You nod for him to continue, though you were only half listening. It seems that when you’re sleep deprived, you have little moments of your brain switching off. You looked it up on WebMD and apparently your brain is trying to restart itself, but that doesn’t account for the way your eyes are fluttering closed. 

“Babe? Babe!” 

You snapped out of your trance and looked at Luke attentively, “Yes?” 

Luke chuckled and kissed your cheek, “I gotta go babe, you should try and get some sleep tonight.” 

You smiled and nodded, again only half listening. You went through the motions of the day for another few hours, checking out documents and bringing them to the officers. 

You walked down the steps of the precinct, gripping the railing so you wouldn’t fall. Despite your fatigue you didn’t sacrifice your fashion for safety and you were wearing patent black heels. You paused halfway to your destination when you saw Ed talking to Detective Gordon. When Gordon walked away, Ed’s pleasant smile dropped and was replaced with an expression you knew well. 

You dropped the file on the officer’s desk and walked up to him. “What was that about?” 

His brown eyes darted to you and he began to smile again, though something about it was malicious. “Detective Gordon wants to interview me about Kristen’s disappearance.” 

Your stomach dropped but you kept your composure, leaning against the desk nonchalantly. “Does he know anything?” 

Ed’s eyes flickered over your face and his grin turned to a smirk, “Wouldn’t you like to know....” He sung like a child and you rolled your eyes. He chuckled at the gesture and leaned closer to you, “Angel, all you need to worry about is remembering that little agreement we made.” His brown eyes bore into yours and he twirled a strand of your hair around his finger, “I’ll take care of Jimbo.” 

Irritable and tired, you made a move to slap his hand away from you, but Ed grabbed your wrist. You tried to yank it back but his grip tightened and his eyes bore into yours, an unspoken warning in them. Instead of being fearful, you stared right back at Ed, daring him to do something to you with people around. When your co-workers in the precinct started to stare at the two of you in question, Ed let go of your wrist but took a step closer to you. 

“Did you get my note?” He muttered, looking over his shoulder. 

You rolled your eyes, “Yeah I got it. I’ll be there with bells.” You dryly quipped, pushing past the tall man. You walk by Luke’s desk where the buff brunette is preparing shrugging on trying to put on his vest. You walk behind him and pull it over his head, laughing as he bent down and kissed your cheek in thanks. “Where ya headed, Officer?” You asked with a smirk. 

“That guy that hit the art museum this morning left a bomb in the train station.” Luke explained, “They’re calling all of us in just in case he left another little gift.” 

You clicked your teeth, “I was reading the file on it, that is such an odd crime, I mean, who leaves question marks on shit then blows it up? But hey, this is Gotham.” 

Luke chuckled at your comment, turning his head when his name was called. He nodded his head and turned back to you with a grin, “Babe I gotta go, but I was thinking that we could get together tonight? You know, if you’re not busy.” 

You bit your lip and looked behind you, catching Ed pretending not to stare at the two of you. You turned back to an expectant look from Luke and nodded, “I’m not busy, how about I meet you at yours at...seven?” 

Luke beamed down at you and nodded excitedly, his face resembling a puppy’s. He wrapped his arms around you and squeezed, before pulling back and planting a kiss on your lips in front of everyone; a move that you didn’t anticipate. “Maybe I can even give you something that’ll make you sleep.” He muttered to you and you laughed, despite your warm cheeks. 

“Yeah okay.” You replied with a roll of your eyes. “Go save the day, Officer.” Luke saluted you and winked, walking off with the rest of the force. You watched him walk away from you, biting your lip to keep your smile from being too wide. You turned around to head back to your desk with a girlish grin, only for it to be wiped off your face when your eyes meet stormy browns. 

The rest of the day went by slowly and you stared at the clock’s stuttering arms for what seemed like days. Finally, the clock struck five and you were off the clock. You wrapped yourself in your coat and nearly ran out of the precinct, taking the normal path home until it dawned on you that you had somewhere to be. 

With narrowed eyes and chilled bones you turned around and went the opposite way, heading toward a little studio apartment that was your jail for so long. When you got to the front door you raised your arm to knock, but the door swung open before you even had the chance to. Ed stood in the entrance of the door with a frown on his face. He had removed his suit jacket and was now wearing a patterned button-up and leather gloves. 

You swallowed thickly, “Hi Ed.” 

He simply moved to the side and let you pass him. “You’re late.” 

You shrugged off your coat and looked at the cuckoo clock on the wall that used to torment you every hour on the hour, “Only by two minutes.” You replied, dropping your coat on the couch like you were at home, which, you kind of were. 

Ed frowned deeper and grabbed your coat, folding it in half and placing it on the couch neatly, “It is rude to break an appointment.” 

You sat on the couch and crossed your legs, “Why am I here?” 

“You looked terrible at work today.” Ed bluntly stated, sitting across from you. 

“Gee,” You start in a dry tone, “You sure know how to woo a lady.” 

“You looked beautiful as always,” Ed adds, unzipping the duffle bag on the table between the two of you and taking out a crowbar, “You just looked,” He paused, holding the crowbar up to the light, “Fatigued.” 

“Being held hostage can do that to a girl.” You retort, getting up from the couch and going into the kitchen; if you were going to be here you might as well get some refreshments. You looked through the fridge and was ecstatic to find that Ed still had a liter of your favorite drink.

“Have you been sleeping?” You hear Ed ask from the living room as you pour yourself a glass. You walked back into the living room and sat down, averting your eyes as you answered, “Yes.” 

Ed’s eyes flickered up to yours and he raised an eyebrow, but said nothing more about it. “What’s with the duffle?” You question him for a change. 

“Ah ah ah,” Ed chimed, like a bad comic book villain, “That is a surprise, angel.” 

You raised an eyebrow, “Is it for me?” The brunette shook his head with a grin and you shrugged, taking a sip of your drink. “That’s all I need to know.” 

The two of you sit there in silence and after a moment Ed puts all the contents back into the duffle bag before zipping it up. He turns to you with a look in his eye that can’t be anything good and you wait for what is about to be said.

“I see you and Luke are getting along.” He says, taking a sip of his tea like a father scowling a daughter. 

You swallow the last gulp of your drink hard, licking your lips. “Are we?” You ask, tapping your nail against the glass. 

Ed nods, almost too calmly, “The whole precinct is talking about the two of you and that passionate,” He drawls out the word, “Kiss you shared.” 

“I…” You start, but stop, not knowing what to say. “He…” You try but cannot come up with the words. “You…” You try for a third time but the alphabet seems to be stuck in your throat. 

“I have no objection to the union.” Eds states, but you are not convinced, “I think it is good that you are venturing out to other people. It keeps the suspicion off of me.” 

You nod slowly and blink, leaning back into the couch. “Why am I here, Ed?” You question again, looking around the apartment. It was still immaculately cleaned and nothing was different, save for the cork board against the wall. 

“I just want to talk.” Ed mimics your action of leaning back into the couch, though his back was still perfectly aligned and his posture was perfect. “We never talk anymore, friend.” 

You swallow thickly at the name and it sends a chill down your spine. The last time he called you that he was balls deep within you and Kristen was still alive. You don’t reply right away, instead squinting your eyes at the new addition to the apartment. You got up from the couch and walked over to it, furrowing your brows at a picture of Jim Gordon with a huge question mark on it. Where had you seen it before? 

Right as you began to figure out the answer, a knock at the door made you jump. Ed stood and answered it, a meek voice chiming, “Hi!” 

“Penguin! Hi!” Ed greeted back with a laugh. 

You move away from the board and peek around Ed, a half smile on your face. “Ossie!” You greet, though your eyebrows furrowed at his state of being. He was covered in feathers and something about his eyes were different, almost softer. 

His green eyes flickered to you and he looked shocked that you were there, “May I come in?” He questioned modestly. 

You and Ed nodded excitedly and let them him in, the three of you standing around in the apartment. It turns out Ossie was different. Something in Arkham had changed him and now he was like a born again Christian, except less annoying and more hopeful. He tried to spread to good word to Ed but the brunette wasn’t buying it, eventually Ed kicked Ossie out of the apartment. 

It was just the two of you again and the room was silent, the only sound was the clock ticking the seconds away. You looked at Ed to find that he was already looking at you, so you avert your gaze again. You looked at the clock on the wall and saw that it was already 6:35. You had to leave soon if you were going to make it to Luke’s on time. 

“Eddy,” You start, trying to soften the scientist up with the nickname, “I know we didn’t get to talk much but I have to go soon, I told my neighbor I’d babysit at 7.” The lie spilled out of your mouth easily. 

He raised an eyebrow and advanced towards you with his hands in his pockets. He stared down at you and you thought he was going to protest and make you stay, but he didn’t, instead he smiled and it looked genuine. “That’s alright, friend.” There goes that name again, “I actually have an errand to run.” He turned around and go your coat from the couch, helping you shrug it on with a lingering hand. “Do you need a ride?” He questions, with a friendly smile. 

You shake your head and mimic his grin, though yours was real. “No, it’s fine. I need to get my exercise anyway.” 

“Alright.” Ed smiles again and opens the door for you. He puts his hands on your shoulders and leans down, placing a peck on your forehead; you think of Luke as he does this. “Be safe.” He states and the usually friendly saying turns ominous. 

“Okay.” You reply as you leave the apartment. Knowing that Ed was about to leave, you pretend to take the way to your house, watching as his car drives past you. You wave with a smile and he nods in acknowledgment before turning down the road. With him out of sight, you turn on your heel and head to Luke’s apartment with butterflies in your belly; just like Kristen used to say. 

As you walk up the stairs to Luke’s apartment you began to smile to yourself. Luke was corny as it gets but he was sweet and he really cared for you, even if you didn’t feel the same in the beginning. You were just happy that you saw the light now. 

You get to Luke’s floor and knock on his door, only for it to swing open at the force of your knock. You furrowed your brows and peeked into the apartment, calling his name, “Luke?” 

You didn’t get an answer. The television was on the football game and it was blaring. You rolled your eyes; you always told Luke he would go deaf if he kept turning his tv up like that. You walked further into the apartment, “Luke?” 

You peeked in the kitchen and found it empty, so you walked to the living room. “Lu-!” Your breath caught in your throat and you put a hand over your mouth. Office Luke Garrett was on the floor of his living room with a GCPD sweatshirt covered in his own blood. 

You screamed so loud your voice gave out and your eyes fluttered closed; when you awoke, you were on a familiar couch.


	16. Freedom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's over.

You knew Ed had done it.

The tingling feeling in the back of your mind had informed you of such and it wouldn’t leave you alone. Even as Detective Gordon was sent away for it you couldn’t speak up. It was like your mouth was sewn shut and a razor blade was on your tongue; you couldn’t speak. 

They had given you leave from your new job, though you were forced to testify in the case against Jim. You told the truth of what you knew, of what you saw. You tried to be brave, even as brown eyes watched you from the courtroom. 

You didn’t sleep, you couldn’t eat, you were terrified that you were next. You didn’t speak to anyone, you were frightened that you were putting people in danger by forming bonds. All you did was sit in your bed and stare at the wall. 

You were in the middle of sobbing when your phone rang from the kitchen. You didn’t move to answer it, only listening as the phone seemed to scream for a response. The ringing stopped and the answering machine clicked on, “Hey, I can’t come to the phone right now but leave me a message!” Your excited recording demanded, the cheerful tone aging the message. 

“It’s me.” You froze at the voice and hugged your knees to your chest, “I know you’re there. Pick up the phone or I’ll just deliver the message in person…” 

You jumped up from your bed and ran to your phone, picking up the receiver and pressing it to your ear. “Hello?” You croaked out, your voice rusty from not being used. 

“Ah, I knew you would pick up!” Ed chimed on the line, “I’m extending an invitation out to you for dinner tonight. I’m making your favorite.” You didn’t say anything in reply and he chuckled lowly, “I’ll be there to pick you up in ten minutes.” The phone clicked and the dial tone rang into your ears. 

You swallowed thickly and dropped the device, running a tired hand through your hair. You slumped back into your bedroom and changed from your day old pajamas into a clean pair of leggings and a large shirt, not really feeling like dressing up. 

Right at the ten minute mark on your clock there was a knock at the door. You shrugged on a coat and placed a beanie on your head, opening the door. 

Ed grinned at you with a cheshire-like smile, dressed in a checkered jacket and gray slacks. “Good evening, friend. Ready to go?” 

You nodded silently and grabbed your keys, locking your apartment behind you. The two of you walked down the steps of your apartment building and he opened his car door for you. You got in and jumped when he closed the door.

“Seatbelt.” Ed called as he fastened his, checking his mirror before pulling off. The ride was silent and you twitched at the loudness of it, tucking a strand of hair behind your ear. 

“How has your vacation been?” Ed inquired, glancing over at you. 

You scoffed and crossed your arms, “It’s not a vacation. I’m too mentally unstable to be a competent employee.” 

“I know,” He retorted with a chuckle, “I wrote the diagnosis.” 

“Why don’t you just kill me and get it over with?” You glared at him with a frown, “I know it’s coming and I would appreciate it if you just sped up the process.” 

“I’m not going to kill you.” He insisted, turning into the parking lot of his building. 

“You’re just taking everything I care about so I’ll become dependent on you,” You retorted, turning in your seat, “You think you’re smarter than me but I’m not as dumb as you think.” 

“Which is why I love you.” Ed smiled, parking the car. He reached a hand over and brushed it against your cheek, making you flinch. “You can keep up with me, not many people keep my interest for so long, angel. You should be flattered.” 

You didn’t miss a beat, “I’m disgusted.” 

“Were you disgusted when I was bending you over the counter? Or when you were sucking me off in my office? Or when I was devouring you in your kitchen? Were you disgusted then?” 

“No,” You said, huffing, “But I was disgusted when you tied me up. And when you killed my best friend. And when my boyfriend's blood was smeared on the the floor of his apartment.” 

“He wasn’t your boyfriend.” Ed growled through clenched teeth, “I’m your boyfriend.” 

Your jaw dropped and you let out an incredulous laugh, “No you’re not, Ed. Luke was my boyfriend. I loved him.”

“No you didn’t.” Ed negated, shaking his head with a clenched jaw. 

“Yes. I. Did.” You insisted, “More than anyone will ever love you!” You exclaimed and opened the car door, marching away from the vehicle. You heard the door open and heard footsteps behind you before a bruising grip was on your arm, yanking you back. 

“If he loved you so much, why didn’t he save you?” Ed spat, pulling you toward him. “I can’t hear you, angel.” 

You huffed and tried to pull your arm away, only for him to grip you tighter. “I hate you.”

“And I love that you do.” He muttered before finally letting you go. 

The two of you walked into his building and you stood next to him as he unlocked the door. You pushed past him with a scowl and he closed the door behind the two of you. 

“Hi Ed.” A voice greeted from the shadows and you screamed as Ed gasped. 

Jim Gordon was standing in Ed’s apartment. 

“Please don’t hurt me.” Ed muttered and you looked at him wide-eyed. 

“I’m not going to hurt you, I need your help.” Jim said, pulling out a tape from his jacket pocket and explaining where he got it. 

You looked in between the two men and had to fight a smile, loving how uncomfortable and afraid Ed looked. 

“Jim,” Ed started, “My friend, you’ve come to the right place. Have a seat. I will get my stuff and makes some tea.” 

Jim smiled in thanks and nodded, taking a seat at Ed’s dining table. When his back was turned to the two of you, you smirked cruelly at the tall brunette. 

“Shut up.” He snapped lowly as he walked past you. You took off your coat and bit your lip to contain your smile, taking a seat on the couch. 

“I’m sorry,” Jim said to you, making your head snap up, “To get you involved in all of this mess, miss.” 

You shook your head with a small smile, leaning in to whisper, “I never thought it was you, Jim.” 

The ex-detective nodded silently and the two of you waited for Ed to get his audio equipment. “Here we are.” The brunette proclaimed as he sat the device on the table. Before he began to play the tape, Ed turned to you with a fake, friendly grin. “Angel, I think I left a grocery bag in the car, could you go get it for me?” 

You blinked and looked at Jim before returning your gaze to Ed, who’s eyes had darkened. He looked at you expectantly and you nodded, getting up from the couch and grabbing his keys. You took one last look at Jim and left the apartment, going to Ed’s car. 

You looked in the trunk and sure enough, a lone brown bag was in the backseat. You rolled your eyes and grabbed it, slamming the door down. You leisurely walked back to the apartment and unlocked the door, closing it behind you. When you turned back to the scene in front of you, you dropped the bag of groceries. 

“Oh my God.” You muttered. Detective Gordon was passed out on the ground and Ed was standing over him and laughing. “What did you do?” You screamed, gripping your head in your hands. 

“I took care of my problem, now help me move him to the trunk.” Ed bluntly ordered. 

You shook your head furiously, “I can’t. I-I-I won’t. I’m not going to help you commit murder, it’s one thing to know about it but…” You stammered, now shaking. 

In two long strides Ed was in front of you and his hands were gripping your arms. “Calm down.” He cooed, though he shook you as he said it.

You began to hyperventilate and you stared up at him with scared eyes. “Ed please, don’t. Please don’t hurt him. You don’t have to hurt him.” 

“Oh, angel.” Ed soothed, cupping your cheeks, “I have to.” He finished with a smile. “But don’t worry; I wouldn’t make you do anything you didn’t want to do.” You furrowed your brows but began to shake as you felt a jolt of electricity hit your spine, then it all went black. 

A sharp pound echoed through the apartment and it jolted you awake. You looked around the room in panic and tried to move your arms, only to discover that they were tied to a chair. You began to hyperventilate again and tears welled up in your eyes at the thought of being held captive. 

The pounding at the door started again and it was followed by a yell, “GCPD!” 

Your head whipped to the door and you shouted, “HELP! PLEASE HELP ME!” A moment later the door was broken down and a team of policemen ran in, but you only cared about one of them. 

“Jim!” You screamed, relieved tears streaming down your face as he untied you. “You’re alive.”

“Forget about me, are you alright?” He asked, kneeling down in front of you. 

You nodded and looked around fearfully, “Where’s Ed?” 

“It’s over.” Jim told you, wrapping a soothing arm around you. “We got him.”


	17. Closure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You need closure; it opens a wound.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He just looked so good in his five minutes on the premier...

Your leg bounced. A nervous, twitching tick that went unnoticed by you. Your hands gripped your purse that was in your lap and your eyes were forward. With every tick of the clock on the white wall you blinked. They were loud ticks and tocks, louder than even the people rushing through the halls. 

You were dressed modestly, as you tended to be these days. You were wearing a button up white shirt with a skirt that went down past your knees and flats; an outfit the old you wouldn't be caught dead in. 

The only thing free about you was your hair. It flowed loosely around your head in a blowout. You loved your hair way too much to let him take it from you. 

Nurses walked around you as did guards as you sat straight in your little blue chair. 

Your stomach was in knots, your veins full of anxiety, and you felt as if you couldn't breathe. This was supposed to be freeing, but the only thing you wanted to do was run out the door. 

Your name was called. You turned with a start and saw a nurse waving at you. You stood from your chair and slid your purse on your shoulder. Your walk was slow, calculated as you followed behind the woman. You were led through fluorescently lit corridors and by numerous doors before you reached a big black door. 

“Guards will be right outside this door. Doctor Hamilton expressed the need for you to speak to him without any interference.” The nurse informed you, “All you have to do is yell and we will come in.”

You swallowed thickly and nodded, not bothering to look through the two-way mirror beside the door. 

“Go on in whenever you're ready.” 

You closed your eyes and put your hand on the handle. After a quick prayer you turned the handle, opening the door.

Seated at a table in the middle of the room was the source of your nightmares and the cause of your stress. The reason for you elongated hem and your bare face. The cause of your nerves and pill popping. 

Edward Nygma. 

Sweat lining his brow, his usually pristine brown hair messy. Glass over eyes that were downcast. Black and white striped suit, handcuffs on his hands.

Edward Nygma.

You kept your head up as you walked over to the table, scrapping the seat across the floor so you could sit down. You sat there for what felt like an eternity in silence. Him not even having the decency to look at you. 

Angry and bitter, you reached into your purse and grabbed a group of envelopes tied together with a rubber band. You slammed them on the table and he jumped, finally showing some kind of emotion. His eyes squinted at the letters before his gaze flickered to you. You watched his eyes slightly widen and his mouth gape. 

You crossed your arms and glared, “What? Not happy to see me? Believe me the feeling is mutual.”

Ed’s jaw set and he blinked in that twitching way he does. “Why are you here?” He muttered, his eyes going to the unopened letters.

“My therapist thinks that this will bring me closure.” You informed him, shaking your head. “I doubt it.” 

Ed did not look up and you scowled, finding a little of your old self in the room. “You didn't…” He paused, his adam’s apple bobbing, “You didn't read them…”

You let out a mocking laugh, making him look up at you. “Why the fuck would I Ed?” You snapped, saying his name for the first time in a year. “You already take up my every waking moment. My dreams, too. You’ve killed me. You let me live but I am not who I used to be.” Ed stayed silent as you continued to say what you had been holding in. “I sit and I wonder what I did to make you choose me; what about me was so special... I was only nice to you and you took advantage of me. Even with that I feel like it’s my fault…” You stopped yourself then, feeling your tears began to build. 

You took a deep breath and wiped your eyes. You dug in your purse and took out a cigarette, a nasty habit used to calm your nerves. You lit the stick and blew out the smoke, your eyes back on Ed. “You look like shit.” You insulted with a roll of your eyes. 

“You look beautiful.” He replied without missing a beat. 

Your smug smile dropped and you puffed cancer into your lungs, “That’s in spite of you, not because of you, Ed.” You sniffed and taped your cigarette against the table, the ashes falling on the top. “Do even think about the shit that you did to me? Huh?” You questioned, leaning forward, “Does it keep you up at night? Do you… sit in your cell, staring at nothing, thinking about me. Tied up to your bed, scared.” Your voice broke, “Lonely. Wrists chaffing from the rope. Tear stained cheeks. You don’t do you?” You swallowed, “You have the privilege of not having to think, not having to remember. But I don’t. I remember everything. I remember how when I used to bring your mail, your eyes would light up. And I didn’t really pay attention then. I just thought you were happy for whatever you were getting, but you were smiling at me. You would say a riddle and I would humor you, because I hated how mean they used to be. But maybe they saw something I didn’t.” You finished, your cigarette now burned down to a nub. You dropped it as it singed your fingers. “Shit.” 

“I’m sorry.” Ed apologized, his eyes on the table. “I… All I wanted was for you to… to love me. Like I loved you.”

You closed your eyes, shaking your head, “You didn’t love me, Ed.”

“I did.” He insisted, his eyes now meeting yours, “I do. I... “

“That wasn’t love.” You asserted, with solemn eyes. You let out a little laugh, though it was watery. “You wanna know something, Ed?” You didn’t wait for him to answer, “I did love you, maybe not in the way you wanted me to, but I did. You were my friend, once upon a time. I loved you. But you loved me like a child loves a toy, or a puppy. I was just something to have.”

Ed blinked, his gaze on yours unblinkingly, “You loved me?” He repeated, so very low. 

You snickered, only for your smile to fall, “It’s just like you to only hear one thing I said.”

“You said you loved me…” The brunette whispered, like the sun had come out on a rainy day. 

“Loved.” You clarified, leaning back in your chair, “Loved, Ed. I don’t anymore.”

Ed’s lips spread in a smile, a smile that chilled you to your core, “You never stop loving someone…” He trailed, matter-of-factly, “Friend.”

You swallowed and shook your head, “That’s not…” You started, clenching your jaw, “That’s not what I said.” 

“You love me.” Ed’s smile grew, “All this time I thought I was the only one, but you love me, too.”

“No.” You protested, your hands starting to shake, “You’re twisting my words.”

“I am simply repeating what you said, friend.” Ed smirked, a malicious twist of his lips that made chills run down your spine. 

“No…” You protested again, chewing on your bottom lip. “I… Please stop.”

“There she is.” The stripe-clad man breathed, leaning forward. “There’s my angel. It’s so nice to hear you begging for me again.”

“I’m not.” You choked out, your eyes watering, “I’m not… that.” With shaking hands you reached for your purse, standing up and shrugging it on your shoulder, “This was a bad idea.” You muttered, hurrying to the door. You looked over your shoulder, “Stop writing me.” 

“You know I won’t do that.” Ed smiled, blinking at you. “Especially now that I know you love me.”

“Leave me alone, Ed!” You demanded through your teeth, knocking on the door to be let out. “I don’t love you. I hate you, I wish you would just die in here already and leave me alone.”

Ed chuckled, leaning back in his chair and clicking his tongue. “That’s not nice. I’ll have to reteach you when I get out.”

The threat went through your body like lightning, all the breath being knocked out of you. Your back hit the door and you knocked more urgently, your fist starting to hurt from the force. “Please, please!” You begged, feeling beady brown eyes on your skin. 

The door finally opened and you had to almost fell backward, though a nurse caught you just in time. You were ushered out of the room and the heavy door closed behind you. You breathed heavily, continuously running a hand through your hair.

“I think that was just the closure you needed.” Your psychiatrist spoke from the corner of the room. 

Your head whipped up and you glared, “You stupid fucking hack! Can’t you see that this just made things worse?” You snapped, glancing at the two-way mirror to see Ed still sitting there with a smile. 

“I need to get out of here.” You mumbled, pushing past the medical professionals around you, “Move!” You yelled as you rushed out of the room. 

You didn’t know how right you were. 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on my [fanfiction tumblr](http://deepett.tumblr.com/) , I answer questions and stuff and things.


End file.
